When the Beating of Your Heart Echoes the Beating of the Drums
by dreamcatcher95
Summary: When Jacqueline Davigne leaves her uncles home in Anjou for the city of paris, little did she know that she would attend a university, make friends with a group of radical students, and fall in love with the group's fiery leader. But will the upcoming revolution tear them apart or bring them closer together? My first fanfic so ill need your help. please r&r. EnjolrasXOC
1. A New Beginning

**Guys this is my first fanfic and i really have no idea what im doing. I ask that you please review and give me as much constructive criticism as possible, but no flames. i would also really enjoy any ideas that you provide and maybe ill even add them to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, nor any of the characters. All credit goes to Victor Hugo. I only own Jacqueline and her family and other OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Her uncle's words still echoed in her mind; _"You ought to die, you little wench, just like your republican of a father did."_ Those words were the final straw. She packed up what belongings she had and left her "home", is she could even call it that. Jacqueline Davigne moved into her uncle's castle with her mother when she was fifteen. Her father had died of one of the many cholera epidemics that swept the country. That was five years ago. Now at the age of twenty, she inherited her father's dowry and left for the city of Paris. She stared back at the retreating figure of Chateau de Bourbon. Her only regret is that she had to leave her mother behind. But there was no turning back now. As the fiacre sped towards the city of Paris, Jacqueline could only think of the murky future that was to come.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Chateaux de Bourbon**

Vivienne Davigne could now only see the dust that came from the fiacre that was taking her daughter away. She prayed that her beloved Christophe would watch over her and protect her. Just the sheer memory of her late husband still brought tears to her eyes. And now her dearest daughter was speeding away from her forever.

Her brother, Laurent de Bourbon, came into the drawing room where Vivienne was weeping. "Enough of this bawling, sister. You should be thankful that that foolish daughter of yours is no longer here to taint the name of our great family." Suddenly he guffawed. "The girl actually thinks she has a future in Paris. She'll be lucky to find factory work." He continued chortling as he left the room. "Well she won't get any sympathy from me." Little did he know that his sister was already one step ahead of him.

* * *

Two days ago in Paris, General Jean Maximillien Lamarque received a letter from a person he never expected to hear from again.

_Dear Monsieur Lamarque,_

_This letter may come as a shock to you seeing as we haven't written in nearly five years, but as the good friend of my late husband, I had no one else to turn to. Ever since dear Christophe passed away, I have been holed up in my brother's home in Anjou. My darling Jacqueline could no longer stand her uncle's monarchist views and disparaging remarks about her father and plans leave to Paris after receiving her inheritance. She will arrive by coach on the 22__nd__ of April at half-past-six. The law states that I am to remain with my brother and as you know, he will never let me leave here. _

_I must ask you to please watch over your goddaughter, as she has no one else. This may seem impossible but she has always dreamed of following her father's footsteps and studying the law. If you could use your political influence to grant my daughter a place at the university, I shall be forever thankful. I know that you and Jacqueline have not seen each other since the funeral; I pray that you will help her._

_Your old friend,_

_Vivienne Davigne_

Ten minutes after reading the letter, General Lamarque was on the steps of Sorbonne University. It was time that his old friends granted him a favor.

* * *

**April 22nd, 1832**

To say that Jacqueline was terrified would be an understatement. As the coach pulled into the staging area, she was beginning to regret leaving so hastily. She does not know where to find a suitable apartment, where to find a job, hell; she doesn't even how to leave the staging area. As she got off the coach with her two big valises, the panic had begun to set in. Where would she go now? Who should she talk to? She had half a mind to get back on that damned coach on the return trip to Anjou.

"Stop it Line, you know you can't go back to that life" she chastised herself. There was no turning back now. She knew that when she left that hell-hole. She only wished now that she had at least planned some housing arrangements beforehand. She grabbed hold of her valises and was about to walk away, when she heard the voice of a distant memory. "Jackie" it called out to her. "Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me". She continued to walk when someone grabbed her hand. She turned around ready to fight the offender, but instead she saw the face of an old friend.

"Godfather" she whispered in disbelief. "My darling Jackie" Lamarque cried out, "I thought I would never see you again." Jacqueline didn't realize that she was crying until her godfather lovingly wiped the tears away, just as he did when she was a child in his lap and her father was still alive. At that gesture, she tearfully embraced the man that brought her comfort during and after her father's deteriorating health.

"Look at you! You're the spitting image of your mother, you are" Lamarque told Jacqueline as they entered his carriage, "I can't believe how much you have grown. You are going to love my town house. And tomorrow I'll take you to see all the gra-". "Godfather how did you know that I was here?" she cut him off to ask.

"Your mother sent me letter telling me that you are coming. She asked me to look after you. Which is why you are coming to live with me." Jacqueline smiled sadly at her mother's kindness. "Thank you Godfather, but as much as I am relieved that I have you to turn to, I came to Paris to start my own life. I want to find my own place to live and work to make a living."

"A young girl living by herself in this city! Preposterous!" Lamarque cried out; "I won't allow it!" That hit a nerve in Jacqueline's head. "I can take care of myself Godfather! Don't think that I have been pampered and pandered to while in that dungeon of a castle! My uncle has been less than kind to me and my mother, but it taught me to fight to take care of myself!" She was on the verge of angry tears, but she was able to compose herself to say "I need to do this on my own Godfather."

At that, the General conceded. "Very well. But you will stay with me until I Find you a safe and suitable place to live. And you are to visit me every week for dinner. I want to hear all about your classes and-" "My classes? What are you talking about, Godfather?" Jacqueline asked. Lamarque looked at her with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "Your mother told about your wish to study law in her letter. The president of Sorbonne University and the head of the Law faculty were both friends of mine fighting in the Napoleonic wars. I saved their lives and so they granted you a place in their university. Just as a way of saying thank you" he winked at her.

Jacqueline started to cry at this. She could not believe it. She was actually going to go to a university, her father's university, and study law. Her! A woman! Lamarque just looked at her lovingly. It was the least he could do to make up for lost time. It was the least he could do for his best friend, Christophe.

As they drove on to Lamarque's town house, they passed the Sorbonne. Jacqueline looked out the window in awe, still in disbelief that she will soon be the first woman to go there. It was now seven in the evening, and the grounds were mostly empty. Jacqueline could only make out one figure coming down the library steps; young man in his early 20s; tall, blonde, and wearing a bright red coat.

* * *

**well that is the first chapter. please r&r and let me know anything that i can improve for later chapters, i hope that the story didnt unfold too fast though, so let me know. thanks xoxoxo**


	2. Introductions and a New Home

**Chapter 2: Introductions and a New Home**

Five days later, Jacqueline and General Lamarque were standing in front of her new building on Rue de l'Homme-Arme. It was a quaint little street with a grocery store around the corner and a few cafés here and there. The bakery across the street filled the air with the scent of freshly baked bread and pastries. "This will be a nice place to grab some breakfast before class" Jacqueline thought. Speaking of class, she could not wait until the start of the new semester on Monday. Her Godfather had taken her to meet the headmaster and some of her professors. Most were skeptical of having a woman in their class, but the president made it very clear that she is to be treated the same as everyone else.

She did, however, have a nice conversation with her civil law professor. Monsieur Charles Henri was an amiable man of fifty who was very excited to be teaching someone of the fairer sex. Godfather's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Now, the university is three blocks around that corner. Rue Mondetour is two streets down where there are many student cafés for you to study and socialize. Your furniture has been brought in and all you have to do now is unpack. Don't forget to…" Jacqueline smiled at Lamarque's rambling. "Godfather, I'll be fine, I promise. Go on ahead or you'll be late for your meeting. I'll come over first thing after class on Monday." Lamarque looked at his goddaughter and marveled at how strong and independent she is. "Very well, my dear. But one last thing. You've seen the conditions the people of Paris are living in. Some may attack you if you are alone at night, so I want you to take this."

He handed her an 1830 Flintlock pistol, locked and loaded. She looked at him in horror; "Godfather! Are you asking me to kill anyone who comes near me?!" "No dear, not kill, but threaten. I know these people. Even that may not be enough. I just want you to stay safe. Promise Jackie. Promise that you will take this wherever you go. Promise." Jacqueline sighed as she inspected the gun. She supposed it would make her feel safe, especially at night. "Alright uncle, I promise." With a hesitant good bye, Lamarque was in his carriage and speeding away from her. For the first time in her life, Jacqueline Davigne was on her own.

She grabbed the small box of books that she acquired before coming here. They were her university tomes covering all the subjects that she would cover throughout the year; civil law to criminal law to educational law. There were even a few books on politics and governments. She remembered sneaking her father's old books into her uncle's home. The only time she had ever found solace in that ravine was when consuming the words of Plato, Cicero, Aristotle, and Rousseau. She suppressed a heavy sigh at that memory and passed the threshold of her new home. The landlady must have heard the door open because she came out of her ground floor flat with a smile.

"Mademoiselle Davigne. Welcome to Building leBlanc. I'm Madame Aguillard, your landlady. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything." Jacqueline listened to the old lady talk and decided that she liked her well enough. "Merci, Madame, but, please, I insist that you call me Jacqueline. I am not one for titles." The lady gave her a kind smile and continued on "here is your key. I dusted off the furniture just before you arrived. My husband handles the legal work of the building, so all rent goes to him. You may also tell him about any difficulties you encounter in the building. My eldest works as a handyman, so any household problem may be reported to him. My daughter is the cleaning lady; she will clean your apartment three times a week unless you instruct her otherwise. As for me, you may give me any laundry that you have or anything you need delivered, I will be very happy to oblige." "Well Madame, you certainly have a good business running here. I'm actually quite relieved that I won't have to go far for any household obligations"

Jacqueline smiled at the woman and handed the woman a franc. Madame Aguillard was about to protest but Jacqueline would hear nothing of it. "Madame, I insist. if not for your kindness then for going through the trouble of cleaning my home before hand." Jacqueline pressed the coin into the woman's hand before retrieving her box. She was on the third floor of the building. As she passed the second floor, the door of that apartment flew open with a loud bang. Jacqueline dropped the books in shock and stared a young man with disheveled brown hair and a navy coat. He seemed to be drunk, as he had a bottle of wine in his hand and slurred his apology before stumbling down the stairs. Another young man with straight dark blonde hair came out and saw her looking after the young man.

"Forgive my friend mademoiselle; he is almost always in a drunken state." Jacqueline bent down to retrieve her books, "it's fine; he just took me by surprise is all." The man bent down to help her as well and asked, "I haven't seen you in this building before, is your family moving in here?" "No, monsieur, just me." Jacqueline replied. The man looked startled; not that it came as a shock to Jacqueline, she knew that her living here alone in beyond the social norms. "Just you, mademoiselle? Well that's a first. I never heard of a lady living alone, especially not in these parts. I'm Jullien Combeferre, if you need anything." "Thank you, Monsieur. I'm Jacqueline Davigne, and I'm up on the third floor." Just when Combeferre was about to reply, a voice came from inside the apartment.

"Combeferre, where are you? We haven't finished discussing plans for the next meeting. We can actually work now that Grantaire is gone." Suddenly, a young man with curly blonde hair came out of the apartment. He was tall and was wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest and a loose navy cravat, with black pants and a black leather boots. Jacqueline has never seen such a man. He fit the description of a Greek Apollo; handsome but intimidating. "Sorry, Enjolras. I was just helping Mademoiselle Davigne with her books. I'm afraid Grantaire gave her quite a shock when he left." The man named Enjolras looked at her with a blank expression on his face, and Jacqueline could feel the blush rising on her onto her cheeks and averted her gaze. Combeferre introduced them, "Mademoiselle Davigne, this is my good friend Alexendre Enjolras. Enjolras, Mademoiselle Jacqueline Davigne. She'll be living up on three." "Enchante, monsieur, but I prefer Jacqueline" she whispered shyly with a low curtsy. Enjolras bowed and smiled faintly at her. "A pleasure, mademoiselle Jacqueline. Excuse me." and with that he entered the apartment. Combeferre handed her the last of her books and with a quick bow and farewell, also retreated back into his home and shut the door softly.

* * *

Jacqueline hastened up the stairs and unlocked the door to her new apartment. The general would not see to her lifting a franc to buy anything; from the apartment to the furniture. The apartment had two bedrooms, with a living room, kitchen and a bathroom. It was very humble and Jacqueline felt that it suited her perfectly. The living room was small, giving it a cozy feel. There were two couches and an armchair situated around a table with smaller coffee tables on either side of the couches. A bookshelf stood right next to the armchair, ready to be stocked with Jacqueline's favorite novels. There was also a fireplace with a mantle in the room, and she felt it would be perfect in the winter. The kitchen included a stove, an oven, a pantry, and a counter for cooking on. There was a round dining table for six in the middle and against the wall was a chinaware cabinet. The pantry was empty and Jacqueline decided to visit that grocery store the moment she finished unpacking. Inside were the bedrooms and the bathroom. The smaller of the bedrooms was made into a study. Inside was a long desk, a file cabinet and several shelves. A box of stationery items and crates of books clattered the floor.

Next was her bedroom. Her Godfather let her have the reins on this room and Jacqueline thought she could not have done a better job. The longest wall now had a huge wardrobe closet against it. The four-poster bed was next to it with two bedside tables on either side. Facing the bed was a chest of drawers and a vanity table. Next to the window, a small armchair was perched so that Jacqueline could watch the sunrise every morning. On the other side of the window was a standing mirror.

The bathroom was very small, to say the least. A sink with a mirror was attached to one wall, with a small table next to it. On one side was a linen cabinet and on the other a table stand. There was a very small window with blue-stained glass on the far wall. A bathing tub was placed under it along with a small table. There was a chamber-pot in the corner.

"Well, looks like it's time to unpack and make myself at home" she said to herself. She started in the bedroom. Her spring time dresses, coats, and shawls were all hanged along with her dressing gowns in the wardrobe. Her summer and winter clothes were left in their bags and were placed on the top storage shelves and her shoes were aligned on the floor of the closet. Here night gowns here folded neatly and put in one of the drawers, under them were her undergarments and pantyhose. Her gloves, scarves, and bonnet were placed in the top drawer. Her perfumes and cosmetics were arranged on the vanity table and her jewelry was locked in the drawers. The last item in her trunk was a quilt her mother had made her when she was young. She slowly stroked the fabrics and a few tears slid down her face. With all the excitement she barely had time to miss her mother, and now that she was alone, she let the sobs flow out freely.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying but when she realized the time that passed, she hurriedly went back to unpacking. She folded the quilt and put it on the armchair and went to finish the other rooms. In the study, the books were placed on the shelves and the stationary was arranged on the desk. On the floor, next to the floor was her school bag. She placed in it a quill with a tightly-sealed bottle of ink and some empty notebooks. In the bathroom, she filled the cabinet with towels. Next to the sink she put a small towel with a water jug and a larger towel and a bar of soap on the table next to the tub. The last place that needed fixing up was the living room. Her novels were arranged on the shelf, and the portraits of her and her family were arranged around the furniture. The kitchen was already stocked with the pots and pans, chinaware, and eating utensils. All she had to do was stock the pantry. Speaking of food, the hours of work had left her famished and she craved some hot pastries with tea.

* * *

Jacqueline decided to hit one of the small cafés on her street before proceeding to the market. As she ate her croissant and sipped her tea, she realized that she only had a few hours of sunlight left. She paid the owner and hurried around the corner to the many shops. First she went to the grocers and bought an assortment of fruit and vegetables. Next was the butcher's shop, and there she got some poultry and beef. She left her order to be salted and would send the landlady back to retrieve it. She then got some cheese, milk, butter, and eggs. By then, Jacqueline could carry no more and had to return home to drop off the items. She still had a long way to go. On her way back down, she asked Madame Aguillard to pick up her livestock and then headed directly to seed and grain market to get some oats, rice, and other grains. Before returning to the apartment, she stopped by the bakers and bought some bread rolls and other pastries. She paid Madame Aguillard for her troubles, took the livestock, and went back to the apartment to finish stocking the kitchen. She was very happy that when living in the castle, the servants would sneak her out to go shopping with them. Jacqueline would have had no idea what to have gotten were it not for them.

With the kitchen well stocked and a light dinner eaten, all she wanted to do was to take a quick bath and relax. An hour later, she was curled up in bed and slept off the entire day's exhaustion.

* * *

**Okay guys, i know that its reeaally descriptive but i just wanted this chapter to give you an insight of the houses and lives of those living in the 1830s. so let me know what you think. thanks. xoxoxox**


	3. A Dawn of Hope, Pastries, and Surprises

**Hey guys, i just realized that none of you know how Jacqueline really looks like so there is a little description in there. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Dawn of Hope, Pastries, and Surprises**

Since she could remember, Jacqueline has always been one to rise before the sun, and today was no exception. With a cup of tea in hand and her mother's quilt draped around her shoulders, Jacqueline sat in her armchair waiting for the moment she would feel the sun's rays basking her face with warmth. Never in her life had she felt so alone. The first fifteen years of her life were filled with the love and adoration of her parents. She thought about the times her father would take her into his office while all the other lawyers would dote on her endlessly. She missed shopping with her mother and the long walks they would take in the beautiful gardens in their home in Orleans. It all seemed like a distant memory now. When her father died, both she and her mother were devastated. Then, because her father had no close living relatives, both she and her mother were taken to her uncle's castle in Anjou. There, her uncle would constantly try to separate mother and daughter and continually tried to convince them that they were better off without "that republican". Those were the days that she hoped to forget; to completely erase from her memory. The bitter thoughts were then put aside as the first few rays of the glorious sun illuminated the entire room.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Chateaux de Bourbon**

Vivienne Davigne sat at her window seat watching the sun rise. She knew her daughter would be doing the same thing right now and decided that she would do it too. This was probably the only way that she would ever be able to connect with her darling Jacqueline ever again. She began to weep again as she thought of never being able to see her daughter again. Her brother wouldn't even allow her to send a letter to her own child. She will never be able to contact her Jacqueline. All she could now was watch the sunrise with her and pray that she was safe and happy.

Her lady's maid then came in to begin her _toilette_. "Do you have children Mathilde?" Vivienne asked the young girl. "Yes, Madame. I have a five year old son. His name is Etienne. He lives in Paris with my sister and her family. She is a laundry maid. I send them money every month. I visit them on the Christmas and Easter holidays, as well as the summer months when you travel." Vivienne smiled at this. "Madame, I was thinking that since I am to leave to Paris in a week for Easter, I could sneak a letter for Mademoiselle Jacqueline. That way I could find out her address and you could send her a letter whenever I send one to my family. And also, she could send you letters using by addressing them to me. Monsieur de Bourbon never checks servants' mail. He would never know." Vivienne was crying now. She would be able to write to her daughter. She stood up and embraced Mathilde. "Merci Mathilde. You have no idea what this means to me. I will be able to write to my child after all hope was lost. Oh, _mon dieu_." Vivienne opened up the chest in her wardrobe and gave Mathilde ten francs. "Madame, that's a whole month's wages. I couldn't possibly-". "Take them Mathilde. It is a gift for your beautiful son. It is the least I could for you after giving me hope of reconnecting with my child." She pressed the bill into Mathilde's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

**Back in Paris**

The sun was up and rising when Jacqueline left the window. It was Sunday and Jacqueline wanted to take a walk and grow accustomed to the neighborhood before she joined Godfather Lamarque for lunch. She began her toilette by rinsing her face taking a cold sponge bath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her whole life people had always told her that she was beautiful. But the depression that ensued after her father's death made her look pale and sallow for the years to come. Now, with the hope of a happier future, Jacqueline noticed that the color had returned to her cheeks and her deep green eyes shined brightly with glee. The shine had returned to her strawberry blonde hair. She never was one for make-up; she hated the women who walked around with a layer of powder on their faces. She decided to keep her hair down with simple style. She plaited each side and then braided the tresses together in the middle. She applied a little lavender perfume on her wrists and neck. Jacqueline also followed the fashion sense of "less is more". She couldn't imagine wearing the heavy velvet dresses with flowers and lace on each and every corner. She picked a pretty pale blue cotton dress, perfect for spring. The dress was half-sleeved, with a scoop neckline, and flowed down to the floor in a straight cut. White silk jacket draped around her and white slippers and she was ready to go.

On her way down, she ran into her neighbor Combeferre. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Jacqueline. You look very handsome this morning." "Merci, Monsieur. And it's just Jacqueline, please." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Then you must call me Jullien. Where are you off to so early, if I may ask?" "Well I am new to Paris and I wanted to explore the neighborhood. I'm already acquainted with this street and the market but I do believe I need to see more. So I'm just going to grab some breakfast in one of the cafés and then I'll be on my way." As she was about to descend, Jullien stopped her, "Alexandre, the man you met yesterday, is getting some pastries from a bakery near his house. We eat breakfast every morning before going off to meet our friends, and he always brings too much food. Would you like to stay and eat with us? We could tell you about anywhere and anything you'd like to see. And I must admit we were both curious about your story. It's not every day that a young woman comes into a building to live on her own. We would love to hear how you have been getting along." Jacqueline decided that he was kind enough and that it wouldn't hurt to have a friend nearby. "Sure, I would love to." Combeferre moved aside to let her through, before closing the door and offering her a seat at the dining table. The apartment was very much like hers in terms of size and structure, but hers definitely had a more feminine touch.

Jacqueline was just telling Jullien about her first week in Paris when a knock sounded at the door and Combeferre let Enjolras in. He was dressed in a white shirt with a brown vest and beige pants, and had a dark red cravat and a navy blue jacket. He looked just as handsome as ever Jacqueline thought as she stood up to greet him. "Bonjour Mademoiselle….Jacqueline, was it?" his voice chimed out. "Bonjour, Monsieur Enjolras. And I prefer Jacqueline, please" she shyly replied. Sensing that his friend was confused, Combeferre explained the circumstances to his friend. "I invited Jacqueline to breakfast with us. I thought we could give her some pointers on Parisian life. She was just telling me about her settling in during the week." Enjolras had to admit he was quite happy that the young lady was here. He wanted to know what a genteel young lady such as herself was doing on her own in Paris. "Well, I suppose it's nice to have you here then. Tell me, where are you from? What's your story?" Jacqueline was expecting the "subtle" interrogation so she decided to tell them the whole truth. If they accept it then she can call them her friends and if not, then they are not. "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning then" she said, as she took a pastry from the bag.

"My mother Vivienne is the daughter of the late Baron and Baroness du Bourbon in Anjou." she noticed them look at her skeptically, but continued anyways. "The family is very close to the king's circle. My mother having spent her schooling days in the city of Nice, she realized the way the aristocracy treated the poor and realized that it was the main problem of King Louis-Philippe and his rule. She came to despise the monarchy and even her own family for being catalyzing the issue. She met my father, Christophe Davigne, when she was my age and was visiting Paris. He was in the Sorbonne studying the law. When they spoke at the many events that he attended (he was from a noble family as well, albeit a more charitable one) and realized that he too had a passion for wanting to improve the peoples' conditions."

The two men were listening very keenly now to her story. "They fell in love, and my maternal grandparents, who were on their deathbed from consumption, gave their blessing as a final gift to my mother. They married a year later, after my father had received his degree and he opened up a firm in Orleans. I came to be almost a year later. My parents raised me lovingly, and taught to always be charitable and giving to the less fortunate. My mother was part of a charity group that opened up orphanages and homeless shelters for the poor. She would take me with her frequently and I would help serve food in the soup kitchens and give out blankets. My father would take me with him to the office and I would watch as he would work passionately for justice. But my happiness didn't last." Jacqueline said somberly. "When I was fifteen, a cholera epidemic swept the country and took my father victim. After a few weeks my father passed away. My mother and I were devastated. To make matters worse, after the funeral, my mother's solicitors told her that she had to go back to her home in Anjou until she chooses to remarry. Her elder brother, Laurent de Bourbon, was now the baron, and he was the worst this country had seen. All over the region, poverty dominated, and my uncle turned a blind eye and continued to overstuff himself. After five years of being confined to that hell-hole, watching the protests outside my window, and hearing my uncle slander my father's views; I could no longer take it. I asked my mother for my dowry and told her I was leaving to Paris. I had no idea what I would do when I was I came here but I knew I had to try. My mother, however, wrote to my Godfather, who was also a good friend of my father's and he surprised me at the station. I stayed with him for a few days while he got me this apartment and furnished it. I moved in yesterday and so here I am" Jacqueline finished her story. Combeferre was gaping at her dumbfounded and even the stony Enjolras seemed to be in awe.

When they got past the shock, Enjolras was the first to speak. "So what do you plan to do now, Jacqueline? I suppose with your schooling, you are going to find a position as a governess?" "No, sir, I'm not. My Godfather knew about my dream to follow in my father's footsteps and he was able to get me a place in the Sorbonne University to study law. I start in the spring semester tomorrow" she replied. At that, the two men stood up. "You, a woman, are going to a university, and studying the law, no less?" Combeferre yelled out. Jacqueline was on her feet now, annoyance written all over her face. "Monsieur, do you not believe that woman should be allowed the same opportunities as men?" she argued. Combeferre's features softened. "Forgive me, Jacqueline, I did not intend to make you feel inferior. Quite the opposite, actually. I have always wanted equal social rights for men and women. I was just very surprised when you said you would attend. You realize now that you are going to be the very first woman in France to attend university? _Mon Dieu_, history is changing as we know it!" Jacqueline was now giggling from amusement. He was even more excited than her, and s_he_ was the one changing history. When they had all piped down, Enjolras mentioned that he too was a student of law and was now in his second year of schooling. He said that he would help her with any questions or work that she had, something that Jacqueline was very glad of. Combeferre also mentioned that he was in his second year of philosophy. They finished breakfast while the two boys told Jacqueline about all the places she should know about, from the public library to the student cafés. When she left, little did she know that her absence cause a peculiar ache in a certain man's heart.

* * *

**So there's a little inside story to Jacqueline's life. And the dynamic between enjolras and jackie has just started. next up is the first day of uni. i guess im gonna base on my many first days of school. but at least she has a few friends to help her through. oh and btw, theres a review button just waiting to be pressed. xoxo**


	4. Day One at the Sorbonne

**Guys i would really appreciate reading you thoughts, just so i know whether i should proceed with the story or not. This is day one at the university. I based her time table on mine. It follows a Monday-Wednesday-Friday period of study.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day One at the Sorbonne **

Jacqueline rose with the sunrise once again. Today was her first day at the university and to say that she wasn't nervous would be a lie. She checked her time table; from 7 to 8:30, she had Civil Law. Then she had a course called Introduction to National Politics, which lasted till 10. She will have a half-hour break before her next course, History of Human Rights and then a two-hour lunch break. Her last class of the day will be her favorite, Philosophy of Law. That's the class that talks about her favorite authors, from Cicero to Rousseau. It was now 6 o'clock. Jacqueline braided her hair and twisted into a plaited updo. She chose a long-sleeved, ivory colored dress; it had an imperial neckline and a brown sash at her waist. She chose a matching brown shawl and brown ankle-boots. She was about to grab her school purse when a knock-sounded at the door.

She opened the door and came face to face with no one other than Alexandre Enjolras. "Monsieur Alexandre," she stuttered out, surprised, "is there anything I can help you with?" "I'm sorry to have surprised you Mademoiselle Jacqueline, but Combeferre and I were about to have a quick breakfast before setting out to the university. We could walk you to the building after we finish, if you join us." That relieved Jacqueline immensely as she still hadn't memorized which building her first class was in. "I would love to join you, actually. I must confess I have no idea where my classes are. I met some of my professors but I still haven't taken a tour of the grounds" she told him as they descended the stairs. They passed the threshold leading to Combeferre's home. The dining table was set for three with plates of croissants, bread rolls, and cheeses in the middle. Combeferre turned around to place the tea kettle on the table. "Bonjour Jacqueline! Ready for your first day?" She rolled her eyes at his excitement, but she had to admit, she was actually excited. "I am, albeit a bit nervous. I honestly don't know how people will react to me being in class" she stated as she took a tea cup from Combeferre. Enjolras tried to reassure her by saying "the students of Paris are actually very open-minded. They can't call themselves intellectuals if they refuse to extend the same rights to the fairer sex. It's the government that is sinking our great nation into this abyss." At that, Jacqueline had to agree. "I agree. This wouldn't be happening if all these monarchist politicians would at least try to affect some change" she spoke with a passion.

Enjolras stopped eating his bread roll. He seemed to perk up as she said this and couldn't resist asking her political opinion. "To be honest," she started reverently, "I think this monarchy is going to send France on the edge of bankruptcy. And _'his majesty'_ king Louis-Philippe is turning a blind eye to all the poverty that is sweeping the nation. Doesn't he see the starving _gamins_ on the streets, the women forced into prostitution due to lack of employment? Not that the employment provided is any better, in the first place. No! I think this country needs a republican government. Even Napoleon's regime was better than this. If this country can allow a radical change in management, the years to come will be much better, I'm sure. Especially in terms of employment, education, and sex equality" She ended her speech, only to see the two men gaping at her. She hoped she didn't go too far, and with the wrong people as well. He fears were allayed when Combeferre spoke up, "You are absolutely correct! Whatever happened to the virtues of liberty, equality, and fraternity? They were all squashed when that fat king sat his ass down on that throne." Enjolras cleared his throat, and that mitigated Combeferre's rising temper. "Sorry for my language. I tend to lose myself when discussing this particular topic."

Jacqueline was about to reply when Alexandre told them that they had fifteen minutes to get to class. Jacqueline was about to panic. She did NOT want to be late on her first day; what an impression that would make. Enjolras was already down and Combeferre grabbed his briefcase before following Jacqueline out the door. When they got down, they found that Enjolras had hailed a fiacre. They sped down the streets and made it to the Sorbonne in record time, and with 5 minutes to spare. Combeferre bid them farewell before rushing towards the Philosophy building. Jacqueline and Enjolras were both in the same building, but had different time tables and classed. They sped towards the building together and Enjolras led her to a room. "This will be your first class. I'm afraid you might not see me later in the day so you'll have to find your way around. Aurevoire" and with that he sprinted up the stairs to his own class.

* * *

Jacqueline took a deep breath before entering the class room. Luckily the class wasn't even half full yet, so she took a seat in one of the empty middle sections. She could suddenly feel many eyes on her, and whispers erupted all over the room. They quieted down when the professor walked in. She let out a relieved breath when she saw the figure of Prof. Henri. He gave her small smile before introducing himself to the class. He then called Jacqueline up to the front of the class. Her heart sank, but she did as she was told. "Today is a great moment in history gentlemen, for today, Sorbonne welcomes this young lady as the first female university student in France. Mademoiselle Davigne, please introduce yourself to the class." Jacqueline turned to face the young men and gave a very weak smile. "My name is Jacqueline Davigne, I am 20 years of age and I am from Orleans." She felt unsettled as she said this and wished she could just sit down and sink into the floor. Prof. Henri just smiled at her and asked her to sit back down. She did so and tried to make herself feel as small as possible, but she could still feel the lingering gazes burning behind her. The professor started by disclosing this year's itinerary, from the subjects they would be covering to the expectations of their work.

Prof. Henri then asked the class what Civil Law is and what its functions are. The class was silent, but Jacqueline could remember reading a book by Justinian I that explained the basis of Civil Law. She decided to speak up. "Civil law is a legal system that deals with-" her words must have come out as a whisper because the professor cut her off and asked her to stand up and explain. She got up and willed her voice to become louder and clearer and proceeded. "Civil law is a legal system that deals with non-criminal issues. It is based on a set of codes which originated from Roman times, particularly during the reign of Emperor Justinian I. The codes are the basis for every judgment. If a person does not follow the laws, then they are punished accordingly" she concluded. Prof. Henri just beamed at her before saying "Mademoiselle Davigne is right. That is the basic principle of Civil law. During the school year, you we will cover Civil law in history and then the areas to which it is applied." The rest of the class proceeded with the professor lecturing them on Civil law's origin during the Roman Empire. The class ended with Prof. Henri assigning an essay on Justinian's codes and its implications for Wednesday.

Jacqueline walked out in a daze. She already knew most of what Henri was talking about but she could not say that she was not stressed out. Everywhere she looked, people were looking at her as though she had no business being in an institution for higher education. At least she made a good first impression with her professor. She asked one of the students that was with her in class where National Politics was being held. He silently directed her to the corridor and gestured to the third door on her left before walking away. She mumbled her thanks before advancing towards the class. She was one of the first to arrive but the professor held her back. Her patience was now wearing thin. "Is this supposed to happen in every class?!" she thought angrily. When most of the seats were taken, the teacher asked her to introduce herself once again. She repeated the same thing that she said in Civil law before going to find an empty seat. Unfortunately, the seats were double desks, so she had to sit with someone else. She saw a person whom she recognized as being with her in her previous course and took a seat next to him. He smiled at her kindly and she smiled back, giving him the once over. He wasn't very tall, definitely not as tall as Enjolras, and was wearing a black shirt with a brown vest and a dark blue morning coat with black pants. His skin was slightly darker than Enjolras' and he had freckles running over his nose and under his eyes. His hair was of a sandy brown tinge, cropped short and waved up over at the front.

The teacher began to speak, snapping Jacqueline out of her trance. "Class, my name is Monsieur Anatole Doric. This class is an introduction to our nation's political system. This year, we will start by covering France's history in terms of political administration before studying our hierarchy today. Bear in mind that we also discuss any important political events that happen throughout the year so make sure that you are well informed about the current events. I must warn you; however, that animosity will not be tolerated in this class. I'm sure that all of you have different views and preferences regarding political regimes, and I will not have fights and arguments breaking out in the middle of our discussions. In fact, I would like all of you to state which political party you prefer." Mr. Doric pointed at the first student, who stated that he was a democrat, and the line of declarations continued from there. Jacqueline stated proudly that she was a republican and the man next to her declared that he was a Bonapartist. The announcements continued with the words monarchist, republican, democrat, and Bonapartist sounding out everywhere. Doric asked everyone to start taking notes as he began to explain the difference between every political regime that came to pass. Before class was dismissed, he told everyone that there will be a quiz on Friday, when they next meet. The groans of displeasure filled the room as the teacher left the class with a knowing smirk.

* * *

As she was packing to leave, the young man that was next to her spoke, "I must say mademoiselle, I was surprised to find a radical opinion a young lady." Jacqueline was wary now but decided to humor the man, "and never thought that I'd speak to a Bonapartist. So I suppose we are even now." She walked out but the young man fell in to step with her and introduced himself as Marius Pontmercy and invited her to the school's canteen with him. She was a bit hungry and she didn't want to venture off the grounds, so she went along. They spent the next 20 minutes munching on various fruits while discussing their passion for the law. She also discovered that they held the same time table so they would stick together for now. They were approached by two men in their early twenties. One was short, with short cropped dark brown hair. He seemed to be studying medicine, as he was carrying a doctor's briefcase. The other was tall, with curly hair and a broad chest. "Marius! How is your first day going." the shorter one asked. "Great, actually. May I present Mademoiselle Jacqueline Davigne? She is with me in all my classes thus far." The taller of the two smiled widely at her "Enchante Mademoiselle," he said with a wink. Jacqueline smiled at him with a blush. "I was looking forward to meeting the lady that has graced this school. You are the talk of the entire Sorbonne. I'm Thierry Dagan, student of medicine, but everyone calls me Jolly, and this is Michele Coufeyrac, future psychiatrist." Jacqueline smiled at the two men, stood up, and curtsied. "Please call me Jacqueline. I'm a law student, but I'm sure you knew that already." After exchanging a few kind words, she and Marius excused themselves to get to their next class, History of Human Rights, in the lecture hall.

Marius and Jacqueline sat next to each other again. Monsieur Pascal Montel was a short, stout man in his sixties. He was balding and had a huge belly sticking out. He had a very heavy country accent and Jacqueline had to strain to understand most of the words. He rambled on and on about how slavery came to be and the situation in America. The class had to form their own opinion on whether the slave trade is a contradiction to the advancement of human rights. She scribbled it down on her agenda for Wednesday. They now had two hours off for lunch. Jacqueline decided to go home to drop off some of her books. She bid Marius farewell, promising to meet him in front of the Law building at 1:45 for their final class. On her way home, she stopped at the library, opting to find something to help her for Prof. Henri's essay. She went straight to the Civil law section and an entire tome on Justinian's codes and theories. As she was checking it out with the librarian, she saw a familiar figure at one of the study desks. Enjolras looked deep in thought as he scribbled down some notes; another man was next to him reading. Not wanting to bother him, she was about to leave when he called her over. "On your lunch break, I imagine?" he said to her. "Yes. I was just checking out this book before going home. I can't believe the amount of work we have and on the first day already." she sat down with a resolute sigh. "That's just the introductory work." he replied knowingly. "Wait until later in the year. This place here will be your new home later on" he gestured around the room. "This is Jean Prouvaire, by the way. You may know him as Jehan. Jehan, this is the young lady I mentioned, Jacqueline Davigne." At least there was no "Mademoiselle" this time. "Charmed, I'm sure Jacqueline. Shall I compare thee to summer's day?" "You're a student of literature, I take it?" Enjolras snorted at that. "Jehan is the poet in our little group of friends. Don't be surprised if he continually serenades you with sonnets." Jacqueline giggled at that comment and leaned across the table. "Well, monsieur, I'll give you a little heads up, my favorite poets are Lord Byron and Samuel T. Coleridge. I will accept nothing else" she said I her flirtatious voice. She said a quick goodbye and left the library laughing at their flabbergasted looks.

* * *

She took the textbooks of her previous classes out of her purse, immediately feeling some relief. She left the books in the study and went into the kitchen to fix up some lunch. She looked in the pantry to see what she could find. She took out an assortment of vegetables and a cut of beef and fixed herself a quick dish known as _Pot-au-feu_ that her grandmother taught in Orleans. The stew took about 30 minutes to cook, and with a piece of bread and some orange, she was stuffed and satisfied. She grabbed her things and walked back to the university. She spotted Marius under the courtyard tree waiting for her and she approached him. "Hello. Did you have a good lunch?" he asked her. "Yeah, I went home and made a pot of stew. I'm completely stuffed." Jacqueline patted her stomach and grinned comically. He laughed at her childishness. "What about you?" she asked him as they made their way to their final and longest class. "I went to a Café nearby with Coufeyrac, the man you met earlier. They have the best bœuf bourguignon I have ever tasted." They took a seat and waited for their next professor to come in, all the while discussing their favorite cuisines.

Surely enough, the instructor came in and the class quieted down. Monsieur Jacques St. Vincent was a kind man in his early forties; he was very amiable and Jacqueline felt quite at ease in this class. He explained that this class covers the theories of great philosophers who have contributed to the establishment of law. This was by far Jacqueline's favorite class so far. St. Vincent spoke very eloquently for the rest of the three hours, encouraging the students to share their knowledge on the various philosophers that they know off. Jacqueline actively participated, disclosing the information of Cicero and Rousseau and debating passionately against Machiavelli's theories related in _The Prince. _At the end of the class, Jacqueline felt quite at ease and was happy that she made an impression with everyone in the class. If anybody had doubted her before, they certainly didn't now. Mr. St. Vincent dismissed everyone without an assignment, stating that he would take it easy on them on the first day. She and Marius left the building discussing animatedly their favorite classes thus far. She spotted Enjolras at the bottom of the stairs and went up to him. "How was your day?" he asked her. "Great, but I am ready to go home and relax" she emphasized that last word. "I see you met Marius," he told her. "He is a good friend of mine and Combeferre's." Jacqueline was a little shocked at this but happy that she made some mutual friendships. Enjolras invited her to come with him and Marius to a Café known as the Musain, a few streets away, stating that he'd like to introduce her to some friends of theirs. Deciding that it would not hurt to make more friends, she accepted and they were on their way. She couldn't help but wonder what his other friends were like.

* * *

**So what do you think? I started snaking in the primary members of Les Amis. I'm taking their personality traits from the novel, but Enjolras is a bit more OOC. And they're off to the Musain now. Review please, i'd love to hear your thoughts. XOXO**


	5. Les Amis de l'ABC

**Its time to meet our lovely barricade boys. **

* * *

**C****hapter 5: Les Amis de l'ABC**

They arrived at the Café Musain on Rue Mondetour of St. Michel. It was a four story, concrete building, with wooden double doors as the entrance and a huge window with no paneling on the second floor. The first two floors were the café itself, with the two upper floors serving as residences to the owner and his family. The place looked quite rundown, with the two upper floors looking a bit skew, but Jacqueline could hear the lively music and chatter coming from inside. The first floor looked more like a tavern than a café with drunkard strewn about everywhere, but Jacqueline supposed that it was normal given the time of day; it was now time that most schools, universities, and jobs would close for the day and people would drink to take the edge off. The boys led her up the stairs to a smaller room. The second floor of the Musain accommodated the easygoing students of her age. Some were eating pastries and drinking wine while chatting amongst each other, while others were studying in the more remote corners of the room. Some were working on flyers with a small printing-press. Jacqueline caught sight of the more familiar faces inside; she saw Combeferre and Jehan the poet at the same table flipping through their books. Jolly and a young man (who was strangely balding) was standing at the bar, creating some sort of concoction. Marius left them and went to talk the handsome man she recognized as Coufeyrac. There was another familiar face sitting at an empty table sipping on a bottle of wine. It was the man that burst out of Combeferre's apartment the day she moved in. He was in a drunken state, just as Combeferre had mentioned.

Enjolras ushered her into the room and greetings immediately ensued. Combeferre and Jehan came up to greet them and Jehan took her hand and said, "She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes: thus mellowed to that tender light; which heaven to gaudy day denies." Jacqueline burst out laughing, realizing that the poem is Lord Byron's "She Walks in Beauty". Combeferre looked on with a confused demeanor and Enjolras just looked pissed. When recovered from her amusement she told Jehan, "Byron would be proud I'm sure, to hear his poem given such justice." "It is the audience that gives the poem its meaning, belle mademoiselle" he replied. Jacqueline giggled. By then the entire group in the café had come up to them and Enjolras began the introductions. He was surprised to find that she had already met Jolly and Coufeyrac, but Marius told them of their run-in in the canteen. The man that had a premature bald-patch introduced himself as Damien Bossuet, but everyone called him Lesgle. He was in his very late 20s, with dark blond hair, cut in a bowl style and was incredibly short for his age. She learned that he was studying theology in the University of St. Michel and that apparently he had very bad luck, which seemingly started when he began balding at the age of 25. He and Jolly were roommates and close friends. Marius introduced her to a History student known as Tristan Bahorel. Bahorel had extremely dark hair that was swept to the side with the bangs covering his right eye. He seemed to be very sociable and outgoing, making him easy to talk to. They say that he has two left feet, not surprising if he keeps styling his hair that way. The next man that was introduced was called Sebastien Feuilly. He was not a university student but studies world revolutions independently. He owns a fan shop in St. Denis, and he seemed to be very talented. He works to support his sister Rachelle, who owns a bookshop but is aspiring to be a governess. After many more introductions with the other men and some small talk, the drunkard stood up on his now empty table and slurred out, "everyone got to meet the pretty girl, but it seems that you all forgot about me." He pouted, trying to make everyone believe that he is truly sad, and Jacqueline giggled. Combeferre stood up and presented them. "Jacqueline, this is Nicolas Grantaire, the man that kindly startled you the day before. Grantaire, this is Jacqueline Davigne, France's first female academic." He grinned at Jacqueline, and she laughed at his continued enthusiasm.

Jacqueline began speaking with some of the men in the room, telling them about her past life in Orleans and then in Anjou, and how and why she came to Paris. They asked her about her day at the Sorbonne and poked fun at some of the professors that they knew. It was a pleasant atmosphere, and Jacqueline decided that she would not mind spending some evenings here. After conversing for a while longer, Enjolras cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Jacqueline turned around to face him, but instead, she saw him standing on a chair at the front of the room. "Friends, I have had the pleasure of having a few conversations with Jacqueline here. After learning more about her past and political standing, I decided to bring her here not only to make acquaintances, but to make her a part of cause." Jacqueline was confused to say the least. What is this man talking about? What cause? Before she could make some inquiries, Enjolras looked straight at her and began to explain. "We here are not just a bunch of university chums. We are a group known as Les Amis de l'ABC. Our cause is to bring about change to help the lower class of Paris. Our aim is directed at the women and children and our areas of focus are employment, housing, and education. After trying many peaceful attempts to get the king to come to his senses and help his people, it has all been in vain." Jacqueline looked around the room to see everyone staring at Enjolras solemnly. "We realized that the king will never come to his senses for one reason only, he is a king! Just like all the others, he cares not for his people or his nation; he cares only for himself and his group of drinking partners. This nation no longer needs him. What we need now is a regime that understands its people. As you said before, this country needs a Republican at its stead. The people of Paris have had enough. Revolution will soon take place, and our Earth will be free from corruption and sleaze."

He finished his speech, and the room erupted into a medley of cheers and applause. Jacqueline was flabbergasted. What is this talk of revolution? And how does she fit into this whole scheme? She was very uncomfortable amidst all the pandemonium. Her head was racing with questions about everything and anything? Enjolras and Combeferre sat down at her table. They could tell that she was confused because Combeferre asked "overwhelmed?" "That would be an understatement" she replied astounded. "Let me see if I got this right. You and your friends are plotting a revolution against the king of France and are trying to make this nation a Republic. How do I fit into this?" she asked hesitantly. "There will be no revolution yet. That is a last resort." Enjolras told her. "But it's time that we were more forceful. We need to rally the people and organize protests. Force the king to hear us! You, Jacqueline, will be an example to all the women in France. You said your Godfather used his political influence to grant you a seat at the university. If this country were a republic with someone like him at its head, that honor would be granted to intelligent ladies all over the country. You have already proven yourself to have a high superiority of mind, Marius told us about your discussions in class. You show us that women can be just as intelligent as men, if not smarter." Jacqueline marveled at his words. At his eloquence. He was like an angel, announcing God's plans to everyone. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheek as she stared into his deep blue eyes, flaming with passion for his _Patria_.

* * *

**In Chateaux de Bourbon **

Vivienne Davigne sat at her desk in her drawing room composing wrote a letter.

_My darling Jacqueline,_

_I have missed you so. Every day, I wake up with the sun as you do, just so that I can feel you with me. I was so unhappy when we moved to this abysmal ravine, but you were my only source of comfort. You, the spitting image of your father's spirit, were the only thing that allowed to feel your dear father every day, and with you gone, I feel at loss. Your uncle continues his disparaging comments daily, and my patience wears very thin. But I cannot leave as you did. I do not have the courage. So it seems I am to be caged here like a bird. _

_But despite my loss of your company, I give thanks everyday that you made it out of this gulch of a home. I do hope that by now your Godfather has taken you in and that you began the new school semester in the Sorbonne. I pray each night that you and I will see each other again someday. I don't know what I would do without you. Be safe and be healthy my darling._

_Your loving mother,_

_Vivienne Davigne_

Vivienne could see the ink drying, along with the tear drops that marked the page. When the ink dried, Vivienne sealed it with sealing wax and marked it using CV monogram on the ring that Christophe gave her on their tenth wedding anniversary. Mathilde would be leaving tomorrow afternoon with the letter, and Vivienne prayed that it would reach the eyes of her beloved daughter. She told Mathilde to seek out General Lamarque and to give him the letter and explain the circumstances to him. She was snapped out of her silent vigil when a servant rang the bell for supper. As she walked through the corridor, she pressed the piece of parchment into Mathilde's waiting hand, and the young maid nodded in understanding before retreating into the servants' quarters.

* * *

**Back at the Musain**

Jacqueline had conceded. She would help them in their cause of bettering the nation, but she made it clear that she had no desire to fight, which Enjolras accepted, stating that he would never let her put her life at risk. Enjolras explained that they meet here on Mondays, Wednesday s, and Fridays after university, unless there was a prior engagement. Here, they plan the rallies, make fliers, and organize public conventions to enlighten the people of their situation and how they could change it. The rest of the night passed on with a lighter mood. Jacqueline learned some very amusing facts about Les Amis. For example, Jolly is a hypochondriac who fears his own death even if he sneezes; something very unorthodox in an aspiring doctor. Apparently, he and Lesgle share everything they own, from money, to housing, and even the affections of the same mistress. Jacqueline could not help but blush at that revelation. Being raised in a very conservative manner in Anjou, she never truly learned about such matters. The men noticed her fervent blush and proceeded through most of the night giving "subtle" naughty remarks to one another and "quietly" discussing the great nights they passed with their mistresses and the sweethearts. At around ten, Jacqueline felt tired, hungry, and not to mention scandalized, and rose to leave. Coufeyrac spoke up "aww, don't leave because of us. We were just joking around. Mostly" he looked at guys and flashed them a knowing smirk, and they all chortled. "Well, I'm tired and I just want to go home and _attempt_ to get some rest" she looked at them accusingly and they all made innocent faces. She chuckled bid them good night and took her leave.

As she walked out onto the street, Enjolras fell into step with her and she looked at him questioningly. "It's not safe for a lady of your class to walk these streets alone at night. You're on my way, in any case, so I'll see to it that you get home safely." "Oh, don't leave on my account, really. I assure you, I'm quite safe, remembering the pistol in her purse." Enjolras just smiled and walked on. "I usually leave around this time anyways. Now that our business for the night is done, the place tends to get a little hectic." They continued walking in a comfortable silence. She didn't realize it until they got to her street, but their arms were interlocked. She blushed and withdrew her arm when they got to her building. She faced him and thanked him for a lovely night and for walking her home. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Bon nuit, Jacqueline. A bientot." Without a second word or glance, he turned away from her and made his way down the street before disappearing around the corner. She just stared at his retreating figure in awe. How she made it upstairs she didn't know. She mechanically ate a light dinner of bread and cheese and then got ready for bed. Her dreams that night were filled with pleasurable moments with a curly-haired blonde.

* * *

**So theres a little action between Enjie and Jackie there at the end. R&R plz. **


	6. Connecting Hearts and Letters

**C****hapter 6: Connecting Hearts and Letters**

_His hands roamed her body, exploring every inch of skin - her neck, breasts, and hips. A strange feeling began coiling in stomach, and Jacqueline gripped the sheet tightly as the heat began to spread through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as, her breaths coming out in short rasps. "Let go" he whispered, and that was all the urging she needed. She screamed his name as she rode out her high. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the deepest blue ones, and he lowered his lips to hers…_

Jacqueline woke with a start. These dreams have been plaguing her mind all night, this being the fourth time she woke up. What has gotten in to her? Sure, she admitted to having a crush on the blonde Apollo, but it's merely a dalliance. She should not be thinking or dreaming such things. It's probably because of the boys' conversations last night, she told herself. She looked outside; it was nearly dawn, so no point in trying to sleep now. The spring air was still a little chilly in the morning so she put on a dressing gown and went to the kitchen. Thanks to her turbulent dreams, Jacqueline didn't get much sleep during the night, so she opted to make some coffee instead of tea. Once again at her window seat, Jacqueline's mind was swirling. Alexandre Enjolras had no time for women. His heart belonged to his _Patria_. That's how everyone in the Musain described him. His mother was the Republic and his mistress was _Patria_. But then again, what were all those looks he gave her? And that kiss last night? Jacqueline groaned loudly, not knowing what was happening. She calmed down only when the sun's rays shone through and basked her room with their glow. She sat there for a while longer and then went back to the kitchen. Cooking always soothed her mind. She opted for crepes since she didn't eat much last night.

She poured the batter over the hot frying pan, watching the confection rise to form a perfect circle. She made a bit more than she could eat though, but she supposed she could some tomorrow before going to school. Leaving them to cool, she went inside to begin her toilette and dress. She tied her hair up in bun, letting a few strands fall around her face. She picked a yellow cotton dress with a green sash at the waist and a pair of house slippers. She went back into the kitchen and rummaged in the pantry. She pulled out a jar of strawberry preserves. Jacqueline ate her breakfast in silence, her mind going over the things she had to do for the day. She decided to start with Henri's essay, before going to lunch with her Godfather. She cleared the table and put the dirty dishes and pans in the scullery por. The cleaning girl would be coming today anyways. She went into her study and pulled out her textbooks, a fresh set of parchment, a quill and some ink and set to work.

* * *

**Rue Avariste Galois, Allemande Bldg., Apartment #6**

Enjolras did not sleep that night, thoughts blond hair strewing the pillow next to his plaguing his mind. He stayed in bed till the late morning, not getting up until the landlord knocked at his door. He got out of bed, hair a mess, clad in only his night breeches. "Who is it?" he asked, making his way down the hallway. "It's me, Monsieur Darboux. I have two letters that just arrived for you, monsieur." Enjolras was too tired to care about propriety and opened the door in his shirtless, disheveled state. The landlord was stunned to say the least. In the two years that Alexandre Enjolras had lived in the building, he saw always the epitome of propriety and decorum. Enjolras took the letters from the man and handed him a few sous. One was from his mother, Adele, in his home town of Chantilly, and the other from his sister, Gabrielle, in Nantes. He opened his mother's letter first.

_Alexandre,_

_Once again, I must tell you how much I miss you, and now even more that your sister is attending school in Nantes. It has been two years since you left, and still you have never come home to visit me, not even on your holidays. And so, if you will not come to me, then it seems your sister and I must come to you. Gabrielle has two weeks off in May and an old colleague of your father's, Monsieur Pierre Agard has been kind enough to allow us to let his small family home on Rue Plumet in Paris. And now, I must broach a subject which you have long avoided. Your father (may he rest in peace) and I were married when he turned 22. As you know, it is a long tradition in the Enjolras family for a man to settle down with a young lady by that age, lest he loses his rights to his inheritance. You are 21 years old now, Alexandre, and you have less than a year to meet and marry a suitable bride. And so I will warn you, if by the time I leave Paris after my visit and you have not yet found a woman, then it will be my job to find one for you. This is most unpleasant for me, to have to coerce my only son into a loveless marriage, especially since Antoine and I married for love. I do not want such a fate to befall you, my dear, so I beg you, open up your heart to a woman. Believe me; love can make your life a lot easier. _

_Your mother,_

_Adele Enjolras_

Enjolras fumed at the letter. How he hated that tradition that a man of the Enjolras family must marry to gain his dowry. He has seen many of his relatives tie themselves down with women of their mothers' choosing just so they do not lose their wealth. How was he supposed to find a suitable woman to court in a matter of two weeks? His mind immediately envisioned the image of Jacqueline in a wedding dress, holding his hand at the altar. He directly shook his head at those thoughts. He would not subject Jacqueline to such a fate. He did like her, and she was the only woman that he was able to have a conversation with for more than a minute. Moreover, she believed in his cause and wanted to help realize it. Plus, her social standing made her suitable, and he had to admit, she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes on; not like those ostentatious women who applied half a bottle of powder on their faces and wore fruit baskets as hats. She was simply beautiful. Enjolras realized that he was practically convincing himself now and willed himself not to think of this anymore. Even if she was suitable, he could not just up and ask her out, let alone marry him in less than a year. How would she react if she found out that what sparked this whole thing is an old family law? With a heavy sigh, he went inside to dress up. He and Combeferre were to meet at a café for lunch before heading to the library to study.

* * *

**Rue ****de l'Homme****-****Arme, ****LeBlanc Bldg., Apartment #3**

Jacqueline finished her essay just before noon. She placed the pieces of parchment paper in her _dossier_ and put it in her purse. She looked at the time and realized that she was going to be late for lunch with the General. Rushing into her room, she discarded the old yellow dress and hastened with her undergarments. This was the first time I her life that she had to attach her own corset and she was not quite used to it yet. After fidgeting with the laces for a few minutes she finally got the hang of it. Having spent the first five days of stay in Lamarque's town house, she knew that he was prone to many visitors from aristocratic families to noble politicians, and she knew she had to dress the part. She braided her hair and pinned it to the back of her head in a bun. She left the side bangs and curled them to frame her face. Jacqueline took out one of her more expensive morning frocks. The dress was purple, with a wide neckline, scooping bodice, a sash belting the lower waist, and a slight train. Light green lace frills trimmed the bodice and the sleeves. She donned a pair of lavender heels and a white bonnet with green trim. Picking up her clutch, Jacqueline left the apartment. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Combeferre, with some crockery bags in his hands, about to enter his home, but he stopped as he saw Jacqueline descend. "Is there a ball or a garden party that I wasn't invited to?" he joked as he examined her exquisite garb. "Can't talk now, I'm late for lunch with my Godfather." "And who is your Godfather, Tsar Nicholas II?" "No, his name is General Jean Lamarque" she answered as she left the building. She didn't notice that Combeferre had dropped his grocery bags and was frozen in the threshold of his home. It was truly an angel that had delivered this woman into their hands.

* * *

**Manoir Arseneault, St. Michel, Paris**

Jacqueline and her Godfather had an exquisite meal of Crème de Champignon, Coq au Vin, and Mousse Chocolate. She had told him about her day at the university, her courses so far, and the impression she made on some of her professors and classmates. She left out the parts with all the guys and her night at the Musain, knowing that Lamarque wouldn't kindly take the idea that she spending most of her time with hormonal young men. Lamarque seemed distracted most of the time, as though something was weighing on his mind. His pale, gaunt face did not slip past Jacqueline and she continually worried about his health. After seeing her father slowly degenerate before her eyes, one cough from anyone would send Jacqueline on the verge anxiety. Just as she was telling him about the heavy amount of work that they were receiving, Lamarque burst into a fit of coughing. She stood up and ran over to him. "Godfather, perhaps you should send for a doctor. You look very sallow, and that cough is really making me nervous" she voiced her fears. "Don't worry, my dear. It's just a bout of influenza. Very common towards the end of spring" he tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

Just as she was about to insist, the butler came in and announced someone at the door. "Monsieur, a young woman appeared at the door, sir, and insisted that she be allowed in. She says her name is Mathilde Bollard and that she is an employee of a Madame Vivienne Davigne." Jacqueline gasped, and looked at her Godfather who had already sprung out of his seat. "Bring her in, bring her in" Lamarque exclaimed. A minute later, the butler ushered in a young girl of about Jacqueline's age into the drawing room. She gave a short curtsy to the two before approaching them. Sure enough, Jacqueline recognized her as her mother's lady's maid. "Forgive my impertinence, monsieur, but I had to deliver this letter today, I promised my mistress that I would. It is addressed to her daughter, Jacqueline, who I am assuming is in your care." She pulled out a letter and handed it to the old man. Lamarque gave it to his goddaughter with a small smile. Jacqueline opened the letter and her eyes scanned the words.

_My darling Jacqueline,_

_I have missed you so. Every day, I wake up with the sun as you do, just so that I can feel you with me. I was so unhappy when we moved to this abysmal ravine, but you were my only source of comfort. You, the spitting image of your father's spirit, were the only thing that allowed to feel your dear father every day, and with you gone, I feel at loss. Your uncle continues his disparaging comments daily, and my patience wears very thin. But I cannot leave as you did. I do not have the courage. So it seems I am to be caged here like a bird. _

_But despite my loss of your company, I give thanks everyday that you made it out of this gulch of a home. I do hope that by now your Godfather has taken you in and that you began the new school semester in the Sorbonne. I pray each night that you and I will see each other again someday. I don't know what I would do without you. Be safe and be healthy my darling._

_Your loving mother,_

_Vivienne Davigne_

Jacqueline cried into her Godfather's chest after reading her mother's words; the handwriting she thought she'd never see again. She missed her so much. She felt so guilty, being happy while her mother is there in that prison, miserable and alone. When she had calmed down, Mathilde, who was offered a seat and some port, began recounting to the two people how she gave Vivienne the idea of sneaking in and out the letters between the two. She told them how her mistress told her to come straight here after arriving in Paris to deliver the letter. Jacqueline was extremely grateful to the young girl for giving her a chance to correspond with her mother. Jacqueline and Mathilde exchanged addresses and Lamarque pressed 20 francs into her hand before issuing his own coach to take her home. Jacqueline was still in awe at the whole thing. She had so much to write to her mother; wanting to tell her every detail of her new life and her new friends. She kissed her Godfather goodbye and took her leave, not noticing the string of coughing that shook her Godfather.

* * *

**Sorbonne University Library**

"It cannot be!" Enjolras exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I heard her say it, Enjolras. General Lamarque is Jacqueline's Godfather. She said that her godfather got her into the university with his political influence. It all makes sense now! Only general Lamarque would care enough to fight for a woman's right to higher education" Combeferre reasoned. They were both stunned at the revelation. Not only is this lady an integral part of their revolution, she is connected to the person Enjolras admires most behind his late father. Combeferre broached the obvious question of what to do now, snapping Enjolras out of his pensive state.

* * *

**Rue ****de l'Homme****-****Arme, ****LeBlanc Bldg., Apartment #3**

Jacqueline arrived back home at around four in the afternoon, having stopped at the bookstore to get some novels. She walked slowly, the day's events still very fresh in her mind. She wanted to go home and begin composing her letter to her mother. As she entered the building, Madame Aguillard asked her if she wanted her apartment cleaned today. Remembering state that she left the kitchen in, Jacqueline thankfully agreed, and made a mental note to send the old woman her laundry to be done. She went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, and decided to wear the yellow dress again, as it was still clean. Discarding the undergarments and donning the housedress, Jacqueline was in the process of putting the delicate items away, when a knock sounded. She let in the cleaning lady, who was Madame Aguillard's daughter. She looked to be about sixteen years old, with auburn hair plated down her back wearing the standard cleaning garb. She led the girl, called Sophie, into the kitchen and gave her instructions on what to do, and told her that she'd be in the study if she needed anything.

In her study, Jacqueline took out some parchment and began to write.

_My dear maman,_

_Words cannot express the happiness I felt I received your letter. God bless Mathilde for giving us this chance to communicate. I cannot tell you the guilt that I feel at leaving you behind with my snake of an uncle as your only companion, but you must understand I could no longer take it. Thank you for sending word to my godfather of my coming here. He met me at the station and took me to his home in town. Maman, he actually got me a place at the Sorbonne. Just yesterday was my first day and I have so much to tell you. But first, I must let you know that I am not living with the General; I expressed my wish to live independently and Godfather allowed it. But he spared absolutely no expense in finding me a safe and comfortable apartment, very close to the University. _

_Before starting, Godfather took me to the Sorbonne and introduced me to the president and a few of my professors. I was assured that I would receive the same treatment as any student in attendance. My courses so far are very interesting. My time table with the assigned professors is as follows:_

_Civil Law (Monday/ Wednesday) – Professor Charles Henri_

_Introduction to National Politics (Monday/ Friday) – Mr. Anatole Doric_

_Human Rights (Monday/ Wednesday) – Mr. Pascal Montel_

_Philosophy of Law (Monday/ Friday) – Professor Jacques St. Vincent_

_Criminal Law (Wednesday/ Friday) – Professor Andre Picot_

_Justice Theory (Wednesday/ Friday) – Mr. Gautier Durard_

_Constitutional and Administrative Law (Friday) – Professor Richard Villemarret_

_The classes were incredible. If anyone thought that women were daft of ignorant, then I believe I put them in their place. I also made a great impression on my professors, discussing and debating various issues in class with rationality. My only complaint is the amount of work that they have assigned, and on the first day. My friend said that I should get used to it before it gets worse. Speaking of friends, I made so many over the last few days. I first met my neighbor, a young man from the university. His name is Jullien Combeferre. He introduced me to his friend Alexandre Enjolras, also a law student in his second year, and we have become very close over the past few days. During class, I met a friend of Alexandre's. His name is Marius Pontmercy and we carry the same time table, so we tend to stick around each other. Then the two boys took me to this café and introduced me to all their other friends. Therefore, in a matter of a few days, I have made an entire group of new acquaintances. I must say, maman, I really am happy now. My only sorrow is that you are not here to share this happiness with me. I hope to hear more from you and I continually pray that one day, you and I shall be reunited once more. I love you with every ounce of my being. _

_Your ever-loving daughter_

_Jacqueline Davigne_

Jacqueline scanned the paper, making sure she did not leave out a single detail. She chose not to tell her mother about the revolutionary cause. As much as she trusts her mother, she cannot betray her friends' confidences, especially in a matter such this. Satisfied with her work, she poured some hot wax over the envelope and sealed the letter using her monogrammed "J" ring. Sophie appeared in the doorway, stating that she had finished the kitchen work. Jacqueline came out to inspect and found that it was spotless. She asked Sophie to dust off the living room and to give her bedroom a spring cleaning. She returned to the study and began working on her Human Rights composition on slavery. She must have been working for a while, because just as she finished, Sophie also completed her work. She gave the girl 10 francs for a job well done and went into the bathroom to collect her laundry. She took her letter with her downstairs and knocked on Madame Aguillard's door. She gave her the dirty clothing along with 5 francs and requested that she deliver the letter to the address Mathilde gave her when she was in town. It was now six in the evening. Jacqueline went back upstairs and opted to read one of her novels, having finished her studies for the day. Reclining in her armchair, she picked up her copy of Victor _Hugo's Notre Dame de Paris_ and picked up where she left off.

* * *

**Rue Avariste Galois, Allemande Bldg., Apartment #6**

Jullien Combeferre could sense that his friend had been distracted all day. He did not take vigorous notes as he usually did when they studied, he didn't even seem like he was reading at all. They were in Enjolras' apartment know, snacking on some pastries before heading to the Musain; well, he was snacking, Enjolras just picked at his muffin. Combeferre decided to broach the issue with him, knowing that his friend will tell him. "What's wrong today, Enjolras? You did not study and you barely ate anything at lunch or now. Tell me what is troubling you." Enjolras had to admit that his mother's letter and his increasing liking of Jacqueline were weighing on his mind. He trusted Combeferre, and knew that his philosophical mind would help him find reason. He silently got up and went to his room, returning with his mother's letter in hand. He wordlessly gave it to his friend and sat back down. Combeferre scanned the contents of the letter, and by the end of it looked at his friend with solemnity. He knew this particular topic made his friend uneasy; he was not well versed when it came to dealing with women.

"So there you have it," Enjolras said gravely, "I now have to find a suitable bride in a matter of a few weeks, before my other arrives, lest it falls into her hands." He sat pensively for a minute before his face contorted into a glum expression. He voiced his fears, letting his emotions come out in a rare moment of weakness and vulnerability. "How am I supposed to court a woman when I don't know any, let alone one that doesn't make me want to wring her neck the moment words flow out of her mouth? I can't tie myself down to a girl who only cares for dresses and jewels and balls, I need a woman who has my passion, one who is well versed in the issues of this nation, one who gives a damn!" he practically bellowed. An idea struck Combeferre. "Why not court Jacqueline?" he asked. Enjolras felt his chest tighten at her name, and averted his gaze. Combeferre continued. "The men don't know you as I do, my friend. I can see the way you look at her. And don't try to tell me that she doesn't fit the very description that you mentioned. Everything about her, from her social class to her intelligence to giving a damn about her country, suits you very well. And don't forget her fortunate relations, Alex" he finished. Enjolras sighed. He should have known that his best friend would pick it up sooner or later. "I do like her," he confessed. "She is the first woman that has ever struck me as sharp and clever. The only woman who looks out the window and sees the beggars that the peoples' feet. And I can talk to her for hours on end about the things I am passionate about and she would be able to follow with me. But I cannot court her. I do not want her to think that the only reason that I am seeing her is for my inheritance or for her relations." Combeferre was shocked at how deep his friend's emotions ran. But he firmly believed that he and Jacqueline would make a good pair and did not hesitate to encourage his friend. "Go to her, Enjolras. Go and explain yourself and your feelings to her. She may agree. You never know until you try."

Combeferre shoved the letter into Enjolras hand was practically ramming his friend out the door right now. "There is no meeting at the café tonight, so you don't actually have to be there. I'll tell the guys that an important family issue came up." Combeferre shoved Enjolras in the direction of Jacqueline's building, before heading to the Musain. Enjolras must have been walking mechanically, for before he knew it, he knocked on Jacqueline's door. Realizing what he had just done, he got cold feet. He was about to turn and run, but the door had already opened and he came face to face with the object of his desires. There was no turning back now. "May I speak with you?" he asked.

* * *

**So i really need to know what you guys think. Is the relationship unfolding too fast? I'd appreciate your thoughts and ideas guys.**


	7. Candlelit Confessions

**Chapter 7: Candlelit Confessions**

Jacqueline was surprised to see the young blonde at her doorstep, and which such a serious demeanor. She stepped aside to let him through and ushered him into the living room. It was illuminated only by the weak light of the four candles beside her armchair. They sat in silence until she broached the obvious, "is everything okay? What did you want to speak about?" Enjolras didn't know how to begin, so he handed her the letter and allowed her to see for herself. She reluctantly took the missive and went over it. When she finished, she looked at Enjolras with a somber expression. "Oh. I don't know what to say" she said, a bit forlornly. "Why are you showing me this?" "I would like to court you" he out and said it, "If you'll have me, that is." Jacqueline was angry. Very angry. She did like Enjolras, but she was hurt that the only reason that he would court her was to inherit his dowry. "Excuse me?! I am no some prize, monsieur, that you can cash in for money!" This is what Enjolras was afraid off. "It isn't like that. Let me expl-", he tried to tell her, but she cut him off. "What did you think, that I would simply submit to being your little wife, stuck at home cooking, and cleaning, and…" That made Enjolras angry. "After everything you've learned about me, do you truly believe that I would allow that to be your fate?! That I would pull you out of your schooling, which I reverently supported from the start, to have you cook and clean for me?! You're wrong!" he exclaimed.

The room was silent. Both were trying to catch their breath after yelling. Enjolras decided to take this moment to confess his feeling to her. "I like you. I have liked you since the moment I saw how passionate you were about this country, as passionate as I am. But it's not just that. You are the only woman that I have spoken to that I can truly respect. You do not waste your time worrying about superficial things, like petticoats and bonnets, you care more about the people who have fallen so low and you try to help them. Everything that you have done so far has surprised me and captivated me, from your intelligence to your selflessness, and" he started shyly, "your beauty." Jacqueline blushed. No one has ever made such a speech for her. The girls her age never wanted to socialize with her, regarding her as plain and simple. No boy would speak after learning that she only spoke her mind. Her whole life, she had been shunned and ignored, except now. For the first time ever, she was speechless. Enjolras continued. "Please don't think that the only reason I want to court you is to appease my mother and my family. That is the last thing on my mind. True, I rushed into it for this reason, but all that I have said is true. No one has ever come into such high regard with me. And if you'll have me, I would make sure that no one takes away anything that you have accomplished. And I would never take your studies away from you; I will support them with every ounce of my being. And if we were to marry, you would want for nothing. I would support your every endeavor, whatever it may be. I would never submit you to anything you wouldn't want to do as a wife."

Once again, silence. She would probably say no. Enjolras had prepared himself for that. "I'll leave you to think" he said, slowly walking towards the door. "Wait." He turned around. "I...I…I like you too" Jacqueline confessed. "And was angry when I believed that the only reason you would make a request to court me was to inherit money. I'm sorry." She averted her gaze, not wanting to look him in the eye. Enjolras came to her and said, "There is nothing to be sorry for. I would have been angry as well. If I had it my way, I wouldn't have rushed into things like this. You deserve so much more." "I accept" she told him. "I will allow you to court me, but I do not want to talk of marriage any time soon, though. I want us to take our time." An array of emotions hit Enjolras at that moment. Shock, disbelief, happiness, bliss; all were there. For the first time ever, he realized, someone had cut through his marble façade. He took her hand and kissed it, but it wasn't like the kiss he had placed last night. That kiss was a kiss of friendship and polite conduct; this one was slower, tender, more sensual. A kiss of affection. "I will leave you now" he said and took his leave from the apartment. Jacqueline did not how long she sat there, staring at her hand. She could still see the flaming desire that burned in his eyes as he looked at her. The realization still hadn't set in. The man that she had been pining for just one night ago had come to her and courted her. And Jacqueline had accepted. She was with Alexandre Enjolras now. She cleared her things, packed her school stuff, and tried to sleep, but she knew that sleep will not come tonight.

**Rue Mondetour/ Café Musain**

Enjolras was known for being composed at all times, but even he could not stop the smile that graced his angelic face tonight. He headed straight to the Musain, intent on telling his friend the proceedings of the past hour. He entered the rundown building and went straight upstairs. Combeferre was sitting at his usual table, along with Marius and Coufeyrac, who was animatedly describing something to the two enraptured men. The graces of one of his many mistresses, no doubt. Some of the men noticed him and cried out his name in greeting. That grabbed Combeferre's attention and he quitted the conversation and came straight to him. "Well, how did it go? Did she accept? Was she angry? Whe-" "If you could stop inquiring like a gossiping housewife then perhaps I could tell you what happened" she said in mock annoyance. They took a seat at one of the more secluded tables and lowered their voices. "I gave her the letter at first, so that she could read it for herself. She didn't understand why I was showing it to her. I told her that I wanted to court her, and before I could explain myself, she got the wrong idea and started yelling at me, stating that I had no right to treat her as a cash-in prize and what not." Combeferre looked dejected. "So it didn't go well?" he asked. "Well, in her rage, she mentioned that she would not allow me to take away her education to become my submissive wife. I got angry that she would think that, especially after she saw what I was trying to accomplish, and yelled back at her that she was very wrong. She stopped yelling after that, and I took that opportunity to tell her how I felt about her and that my wanting to court her had nothing to do with the letter or the damned dowry. She accepted and told me that she liked me back." He said that last part shyly, turning red in the face. Combeferre's grin could rival that of the Cheshire cat. He clapped his friend on the back and voiced his happiness and congratulations. "Ahh, Comb, let's keep this between ourselves for now, okay? I don't think anyone should know before our relationship even started." "My lips are sealed," his friend replied.

At that moment, Marius, Coufeyrac, Jolly, and Jehan took a seat at their table and inquired after their conversation. "Enjolras, here, was just telling me that his sister was accepted into Paris Academy of Contemporary Art." It wasn't a complete lie. Gabrielle Enjolras was an exceptional artist and she did get accepted into the academy, granted that she complete her intermediary schooling. Enjolras must have mentioned it to Combeferre a few weeks ago, but he didn't bother to tell anyone else. The group murmured their congratulations, disappointed that it wasn't something more interesting as they had initially thought. The rest of the night passed by uneventfully, and the group dispersed at around 10, going home to prepare for tomorrow's lessons.

Rue de l'Homme-Arme, LeBlanc Bldg., Apartment #3

Jacqueline did not sleep for more than a few hours that night. When she woke up at around four, she could no longer go back to sleep. She lit a candle on her bedside table and went to the mirror. She looked a fright. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a tangled mess, not to mention that her cycle was due this week and her abdomen was bloated and her skin was uncomfortably oily as a result. This was not the way she wanted to greet her courtier. She had time, so she illuminated her house and heated some water for a hot bath. As she waited for the cauldron to come to a boil, she went into her room to prepare her clothes beforehand. Jacqueline never really obsessed over her appearance, never having had a reason too, but now that she was "committed", she felt the need to take more care of appearance. She wasn't planning on going overboard like those aristocratic bourgeoisies. No powder, no wigs, no garden-ornamented bonnets, and definitely no frilly, flowery dresses that weighed more than she did. She'll just stick with color-coding her outfits. It seemed hot today, so she pulled out a short-sleeved satin dress of a deep blue hue. It had a square bodice, fitted under the bust and flowed down to her ankles. She paired it with a pair of ivory ballerina slippers and a cream colored paisley shawl. She went to check on the water. It hasn't boiled yet but it was hot enough. She filled up the tub, stripped, and sank into the hot water, letting it release the tension in her muscles. She scrubbed herself clean, washed and rinsed her hair, and rubbed the oily secretions out of her face. By the time she came out of the bathroom, the sunlight was starting to stream in. She stood at the window and took in the iridescent view before returning to the task at hand. She chose to leave her hair down to dry into their naturally wavy state. She donned the outfit she had planned and went to the kitchen. She had an hour and a half to kill before needing to leave for school. She entered the pantry and surveyed its contents, choosing to make both breakfast and lunch.

Rue Avariste Galois, Allemande Bldg., Apartment #6

Enjolras woke up that morning earlier than usual, at 5:30 AM. Like a certain someone, he too wanted to look his best today. He had taken a bath yesterday so didn't feel the need to do it again this morning. He rinsed his face and ran a comb through his unruly hair. He discarded his night clothes and donned one of his many white shirts, with black pants and a black vest and threw on his burgundy red coat. He fastened on a loose grey cravat and grey lace-up dress shoes and left his apartment with his things. He told Combeferre as they left the café last night that he wouldn't stop by as usual; he'd be spending the morning with Jacqueline instead. A short while later, he found himself at her door. Just after he knocked, he realized that he didn't bring anything with him, but it was too late. The door had opened and standing at its threshold was his significant other, surprise and delight shining through her radiant smile. She bid him come in and as luck would have it, was making breakfast. "I always make too much for myself, so I'm glad you're here." Neither could find the courage to talk about what had transpired the night before, and Jacqueline did not want to be the one to bring it up. So she bustled about setting another place at the table, serving the brouillade de truffes, eggs with black truffles, and pouring the hot chocolate beverage.

They ate in comfortable silence, having only exchanged a few words about the recipe, until Enjolras decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "What do we do now?" he asked. Jacqueline had never been in a relationship before, so she had no idea how these things come about. She had no women that she could ask and no family to seek advice from. She was on her own in this matter. Enjolras had a similar problem. He was never interested in women until recently and had never taken his mother's advice to become adept at the act of courting. He was blatantly ignorant, it seemed, about women and their needs and their habits. He didn't know how to talk to them. "I really don't know" Jacqueline replied after a few minutes. "I have never done this before." "Me neither" Enjolras uttered. "So I suppose we just have to take it forward from here." She said cheerfully, rising to clear the table. The pot of Ratatouille that has been cooking on the stove came to a full boil and Jacqueline ceased the fire underneath it and took off the lid to allow it to cool. Now half an hour until the school day began, Jacqueline excused herself and entered her bedroom, threw the white paisley shawl over her arms, applied some essence of jasmine perfume to mask the scent of cooking, and looked at reflection in the mirror. Her hair had dried into its beautiful wavy state and Jacqueline just ran a brush through it to increase its length and volume. She took her school purse and returned to the living room where she found Enjolras inspecting the vast array of novels that lined the shelves. "I finished this one the other day" Jacqueline stated, gesturing towards Hugo's _Notre-Dame de Paris_ on the coffee table beside the armchair. She picked it up and replaced it on the shelf. "Did you read all of these?" Enjolras asked her with interest. "No. This entire collection was a gift from my mother on my birthday. Most of these tomes were favorites of hers when she was my age, others were new releases that had garnered critical acclaim, and these," gesturing to the top shelf, "were the novels that my father was engrossed with throughout his life" she said, an edge of sadness in her voice. "My father never keeps a novel or a book after he finishes it. He always said that a book should never be read twice, or else it loses its touch. These books, my father never read again, but they were so captivating that he couldn't bring himself to give them away. He kept them in a case beneath his bed; my mother gave them to me before I came here." She smiled sadly at the memories.

Enjolras looked at her with admiration and reverence in his eyes. Her recollection of her father reminded him a lot of his own father, and he wondered if the two men had ever crossed paths at some point in their lives. They both majored in the same area of law at the Sorbonne and at around the same time, no doubt. They could have been classmates, for all he knew. His pensive vigil was pierced Jacqueline's voice. "Are you coming?" she said, waiting for him near the door. He nodded, picked up his book sack and followed her out the door, closing it behind him. The walked out onto the streets, the various shops, cafés, markets, and businesses were still opening as they made their way to the university. As they walked, Enjolras took her hand in his, and she pressed closer to him. Unlike the night he had walked her home, there was more of a tension around them that they could both notice. Something really has changed between them, and the future was murkier now than ever. For both of them.

* * *

**Okay, they are together now! The story is just about to begin people. R&R.**


	8. Of School, Socializing, and Attacks

**Chapter 8: Of School, Socializing, and Attacks**

Jacqueline and Enjolras arrived at the Sorbonne with nearly half an hour to spare. They sat under the walnut tree in the courtyard and discussed the various novels that they enjoy. Enjolras wasn't surprised that her list was very similar to his, if you don't count the small amounts of romance novels generally targeted at women. As they were discussing the political system Machiavelli's _The Prince_, Marius and Coufeyrac approached them. "Bonjour, you two. You look very snug this morning" Coufeyrac said, winking at the two. Enjolras and Jacqueline had discussed on the way here that they did not want anyone knowing about their relationship for a few weeks, just until they got used to it themselves. Jacqueline ignored Couf's comment and asked Marius about Henri's assigned essay. "It wasn't easy" he said, annoyed. "I went to the library yesterday to find a book on Justinian's codes, but the last book had been checked out the day before." Jacqueline turned red and covered her laughter up with a few coughs. If she told him that she might have been the one to check out the last book, his face would have been priceless. They spent the last twenty minutes conversing about the amount of work this year and their least favorite professors so far. Before they knew it, the clock chimed 7:30 and they dispersed to their classes; Coufeyrac heading toward the Medical building, Enjolras towards the university's main assembly room (all the second and third year law students had a guest speaker this morning), and Jacqueline and Marius stalked off towards the Law school for their first class, Criminal Law.

Professor Andre Picot was a thin man in his late 60s, with chin length grey hair. He was a lawyer in the field of criminal justice up until ten years ago when he retired, and came to the Sorbonne as a professor. He was pleasant enough, but not a man to joke around with in class. "This class," he stated after introducing himself, "is all about judging criminals. This is what determines whether or not an innocent man goes to jail after being falsely accused, or whether a criminal is brought to justice or allowed to walk free. In this area of law, you hold a person's fate in your hand, so there shall be no shenanigans in my class room." Yup. Definitely no joking around. Picot, so far is the strictest teacher that they have encountered; he was going to check their notes before dismissing them, appointed various pop quizzes and tests to make sure they studied daily, and was going to assign an essay for every subject they covered. And that's without the term paper. The rest of the class, he spent it writing down quick notes on the board and lecturing them on the various laws of the country. He was quick, so Jacqueline and the others were scribbling down everything haphazardly in attempt to keep up with him. And, to everyone's "shock", he assigned a written composition for Friday. They were to assign a suitable punishment, with reasons of course, to each of the laws broken. They left the class in a sour mood. They had human rights next, with Montel. As they went in, Montel was waiting for them at the door, paperweight in hand, ready to receive the written work on the slave trade. Those that didn't hand it in received demerits. They continued with the same subject of the slave trade, discussing various events, such as the _Lomboko Slave Fortress _and the treatment of the slaves while being transported. They concluded the topic with Montel assigning a short quiz for Friday and stating that they will start analyzing the American _Bill of Rights_. He dismissed them ten minutes early.

Marius and Jacqueline decided to go to a café in the square that the university was located. Bahorel recommended it and is a frequent visitor there. Sure enough, they found him, Feuilly, and another young lady sitting on the one of the outdoor tables. They joined them and were promptly introduced to the girl. Her name was Rachelle Feuilly, the sister he mentioned last time. "I was just telling the boys that my teacher in school, Madame Rondeau, issued various recommendations for me to be appointed as a governess, and I got various letters requesting me. I decided to teach the three children of Marquis of Airvault. The children are to receive education in Paris so I don't have to go anywhere. I sent them my acceptance last week and they wrote back, telling me that I start next Monday. The marquess, Dame Sybelle d'Airvault, is coming down from Normandy personally to receive me and to introduce me to the little ones. They ask that I live with them in house; they will provide me with full room and board. I haven't heard about the pay, though" she finished. Jacqueline knew the Marquis and Marquess. They were good friends of her family and dame Sybelle and her mother still exchange letters on occasion. "You'll have a generous pay, I'm sure" Jacqueline told the girl. "The house of Airvault is situated in Orleans, where I used to live and our families were very close. My mother and dame Sybelle still write to each other. The marquis is a very generous man, as I remember. Anyone working under his employment is quite privileged, believe me." Bahorel returned to his class, as his break was over. Marius and Feuilly were joking discussing the king's latest tax law, while the girls talked a bit about their childhood. Before they left, Rachelle invited Jacqueline to have lunch with her friend tomorrow and Jacqueline enthusiastically accepted, glad to have finally made a girlfriend.

Upon entering the class in which Civil law was to be held, Prof. Henri was standing at the door waiting to receive the assigned essays, not unlike Mr. Doric. When they took their seats, he began discussing Hammurabi's code and how it falls under civil law, and they spent the rest of the class debating the efficiency of the system, as well as the flaws. There was no written assignment this time, but they were to read a book called _The Egyptian Civil Code_ for Monday and expect a written composition. It was lunch time, and Marius took leave of her, having Feuilly to keep him company at his shop; and Jacqueline went home again. Having roughly two hours to spare, she stopped by the _Librairie Compagnie_ in the St. Michel square. She found the book and purchased it, and headed home. A block away from home, she recognized Enjolras standing underneath a streetlight and hastened up to him. "I did not expect to see you here, Monsieur Alexandre. Care to join me for lunch?" She was still not used to saying his name so wholly informally. "I would be delighted. I haven't had a good home cooked meal since I last saw my mother. But please, don't call me 'monsieur', Alex would do just fine" he answered. They talked about her day as they walked, Enjolras giving her several tips on how to manage her time amidst all the studying. They got to her apartment, and she busied herself with setting the table and putting the pot of Ratatouille on the stove. As they sat down to eat, she told him about meeting Rachelle and her lunch date with her tomorrow. "I met Feuilly's sister, Rachelle today. She was with him and Bahorel at Café de Flore. We talked and she invited me to lunch with her and friend tomorrow. It's a restaurant called _Ledoyen_." Enjolras told her that it's actually one of his favorite places to eat and recommended the salmon dish. He then broached a subject that he initially wanted to speak to her off. "My mother and sister are coming next week to visit me. You read that in the letter I showed you," he began, "I would be very honored if you would meet them. My mother, as you know, has long wanted me court a lady and I think she will be very pleased with you. She and my sister, Gabrielle, are the only ones who know of our relationship, aside from Combeferre." Jacqueline recalled that part of the letter and suddenly found herself very nervous. She did not want to make a bad impression on her, but agreed anyways. "Yes, I would be honored. Would you like me to host a dinner here?" "No, she already invited us the night after her arrival to dine with them. Combeferre will join us as well. Our mothers were childhood friends and we were raised as brothers practically." They spent the rest of the lunch with him telling her the childhood miscreances he and Jullien would get into.

They went back to the University for the Last of their classes. She had Justice Theory now, a class that Enjolras had warned her off. She went into class and found Marius at a seat in the middle. She was about to join him, when the Professor, Gautier Durard, stopped her and made her sit at the front of the class. He then promptly began separating anyone who seemed to have a close connection and assigning them different seats. Once the entire classroom had been rearranged to his satisfaction, he began introducing himself and the course. He was slim, with a sharp nose, greasy black hair, and an Arabian beard (think of the one Jaafar in Aladdin has). Jacqueline immediately disliked him; he had an air of pompousness about him that she could not stand. It was clear that, unlike her other professors, he did not want her here. He did not acknowledge her when she spoke nor did he answer her questions civilly. Before dismissing them, he assigned a full essay on the importance of Justice and on the founding fathers of the Justice theory. By the time the class ended, not a single student could say that they liked Professor Durard, and they left the classroom practically fuming. Marius approached an enraged Jacqueline, and tried to speak with her. "So…this isn't a very good class for you it seems" stating the obvious. "You think?" she replied in anger. "He could at the very least attempt to be civil. He doesn't have to like me or want me in his class, but to pretend as though I do not exist, that will not be tolerated. I have as much right to learn as everyone else." They got to their last class, Legality, and hoped that it was better than that hell from before. Mr. Marcel Montague, fortunately, was a young man in his early thirties and was more than accommodating. He reminded her of Coufeyrac, in a way. "Now," he began, "who can tell me what the principle of legality is?" Marius's hand shot up and he answered, "It is the legal ideal that requires all law to be clear, ascertainable and non-retrospective. It requires decision makers to resolve disputes by applying legal rules that have been declared beforehand, and not to alter the legal situation retrospectively by discretionary departures from established law." Montague seemed pleased with the answer and asked another one, "Who were the three founding fathers of the principle of legality?" This time, it was Jacqueline who answered. "Feuerbach, Dicey, and Montesquieu." She had their writings in her study. They were a favorite of her fathers. Montague nodded in affirmation and continued explaining the principle of legality and how it applies to other areas of law. For next week, they were to research on the various cases in which the principle of legality had not been followed and the consequences of such an act. Montague eased their burden by telling that they had access to the copies of various case files in the University library. Finally, they were dismissed for the day.

Marius asked her if she was coming to the meeting later tonight and she said yes, but first wanted to visit her godfather. She was still worried about him; when they last saw each other a few days ago, he was coughing terribly and looked extremely sallow. She went home and dropped off her things and changed into something warmer, as the April air was becoming chilly. She put on a dark green dress with long sleeves and brown ankle boots and gloves. The dress was velvet so she did not need a coat or a jacket. Instead she donned a brown pashmina, draped around her shoulders. She went down into the street and hailed a fiacre, giving the driver directions. Ten minutes later she found herself standing at the steps of Lamarque's Manoir Arseneault. She was let in and immediately inquired after Lamarque's health. A butler told her that he had a coughing fit in the afternoon, followed by a wave of heavy nausea and sent after the doctor. Jacqueline was on the verge of tears. She was made to wait in the parlor, outside his room while the butler informed them of her arrival. "The physician is still examining him and will speak to you as soon as he takes his leave. You may enter when he is done" the old man said to her. She waited nearly 15 minutes before the elderly doctor came out of the room. "Rest assured mademoiselle," he said when she ran up to him in distress, "your godfather is perfectly fine. He is simply suffering from a bout of the flu. It is very common in the spring. He just needs rest and I gave him a medicine to relieve his nausea." After reassuring her that there is nothing else the matter, she entered the general's room. Sure enough, the color had returned to Lamarque's face and he was looking much better. She hugged him and inquired after his health, and he was quick to reassure her. The butler brought in some refreshments for both of them and they ate while discussing Jacqueline's day. She told him about her new friends, and her lunch tomorrow, but left out the part of her and Enjolras. He didn't need to know about that as of yet. She decided to hell him of Durard's vile treatment of her today. Lamarque told her to talk to Henri about him and anyone else bothering her. After promising to visit again tomorrow evening, she took her leave and headed straight to the Musain, it being in walking distance.

As she approached St. Michel square, a group of young boys came out of the shadows and asked her for a few sous. She gladly pressed a few coins in each of their hands, but as she was about to leave, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alleyway and pushed her against the wall, hands restrained. She was faced with a middle aged man in tattered rags. His breath smelled of ale, and Jacqueline had to swallow the bile that rose up her throat. "Why do the pretty ladies always give 'em kids what they want?" he sneered, "ain't I as good lookin as 'em? Eh, sweet thing?" He began to roughly caress her body all the while pressing himself against her. She could feel his erection against her hip and began to swash around in terror. She bit the hand that had covered her mouth and began screaming for help. She was rewarded with a blow to her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, she was silenced. He began lifting her skirts, until he was violently pulled off of her. She looked up at her savior and saw the face of Marius; he was brutally beating up her attacker until he was a bloody mess on the cold ground. A young girl leaned down in front of her and began assessing her wounds. She looked like a gamine, her clothes were all tattered, a layer of grime on her face, and she had no shoes. Jacqueline was sobbing on the ground and the girl tried to calm her down. "It's ok, you're ok. He didn't hurt you. You'll be fine now" she reassured the crying girl. Marius ran up to them, leaving the man unconscious on the ground. He wrapped his coat around Jacqueline and asked if she was ok. Jacqueline nodded positively but could not stop the tears from flowing. "Eponine," Marius addressed the girl, "go to the café and tell Combeferre that Jacqueline was attacked but not hurt. I'm going to take her home." The girl named Eponine stalked off towards the Musain while Marius picked her up and began walking towards her apartment, which thankfully, was only two streets away. Jacqueline had calmed down now and was able to walk on her own and she told Marius what had happened when she got attacked.

**Café Musain**

Eponine walked onto the second floor of the Musain, where the boys had begun their work. She wasn't a part of Les Amis but they were so accustomed to her being Marius' shadow that they paid her no mind. She saw the man she knew as Combeferre, and walked behind him and whispered in his ear, "Monsieur, I have an urgent message from monsieur Marius." Hearing his friend's name, he left the table and followed her to a corner, Enjolras' eyes following them all the way, and watched them as they conversed in hushed tones. "A girl called Jacqueline was attacked at the square. Monsieur Marius and I saw what was happening and stopped the man. Monsieur Marius asked me to tell you this and that he was taking the girl home." Combeferre was a mixture of emotion at that moment; anger, shock, relief, but most of all compassion. He thanked Eponine for the message and went back to tell his friend. "Enjolras," he whispered in his ear, "Jacqueline was attacked while on her way here. Marius and Eponine found her and stopped the man, and Marius took her home." He saw the color drain from his friend's face then saw it turn red from fury. He excused himself then thundered down the stairs. Combeferre explained briefly to the bewildered gentlemen that Jacqueline had been attacked but rescued and taken home by Marius. He then rushed after Enjolras. They both got to her apartment in a matter of minutes and rushed up stairs. They saw the door open then barged in. Marius came out to see what was happening, and then ushered them into the bedroom. Jacqueline, now in a nightgown, was being tended too by the landlady. She had a slightly busted lip, a bump where her head had hit, and her wrists were bruised due to the aggressor's tight grip. Jacqueline winced as Madame Aguillard checked her ribs, but her features softened when she saw Enjolras. He was red with rage. Madame Aguillard stood up and told boys that her injuries are minor and that her ribs are bruised but not broken; she then left the apartment.

The boys huddled around Jacqueline's bed, their faces expressing both worry and anger. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Combeferre asked her. "I'm fine. I was just a little shaken, that's all" Jacqueline reassured them. Her godfather was not going to be happy about this, she thought. Of all the days to leave the pistol at home. "Tell us what happened" Enjolras said. His jaw was locked in place and he refused to meet her eye. "I was visiting my godfather because he was sick. On my way here, a group of young boys came and asked for money. I gave them each a couple of coins and they were grateful. After seeing them off, this man," she shuddered at the memory, "he grabbed me from behind and pinned against the wall in an alley." Enjolras stood up from his seat at the edge of the bed and went to stand at the window. "He held my wrists over my head and covered my mouth. He was grimy and smelled of alcohol. He began…touching me and saying things," she started to cry a little, "I couldn't do anything so I bit the hand covering my mouth and screamed. That's when he punched me. Before I knew it, Marius had pulled him off of me and beat him down. He then brought me here and Madame Aguillard helped clean me and checked me out." By the time she finished narrating her ordeal, the boys were seething with anger once again. "No man should be allowed to treat a woman like that!" Enjolras said angrily. "To think that a woman cannot walk alone at night without being attacked and possibly…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Jacqueline got out of bed, her sides sore but not impeding her, and came to him at the window. She caressed his cheek and willed him to look at her. "What happened tonight was terrible, but I am fine. I'm bruised but I'm not broken, so don't worry about me" she reassured him. He took her face in his hands and, not giving a damn who watched, brought his lips to hers in a quick, chaste kiss. Marius looked stunned and Combeferre was grinning like a school boy. "Come on, Marius. Let's go back to the café; the guys are probably anxious and Jacqueline seems to be in good hands" Combeferre smirked. Marius was stammering in confusion as Combeferre was pulling him out. "Marius," Enjolras called out, his hands around Jacqueline's waist in a tight embrace, "forget what you saw." With a promise to explain everything on the way, Marius and Combeferre took their leave of the couple and returned to the Musain.

"Come on," Enjolras said to her, "you need your rest." He laid her down in bed and took a seat on the chair by the window. He took her hand in his. "When Jules told me that you had been attacked, I was so worried that…" he didn't finish the sentence, but she knew what he was thinking. "The important thing is that nothing happened. I'll be fine. I am fine" tried reassuring him, "I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." He gave her a soft smile. "My mom will be here on Saturday, with my little sister. She really can't wait to meet you" he told her, "How old is your sister?" Jacqueline asked. "She is sixteen. She goes to school in Nantes, but she has been accepted in the Paris Academy of Contemporary Art. She finishes her intermediate schooling this year and then she will come to the academy." He spoke so fondly of his sister. Jacqueline was envious. She never had a sister. Her parents had tried to have another child after her. When Jacqueline was ten, her mother was pregnant, but during the fifth month he was overcome with a fever and miscarried and she hasn't been able to bear children since. "I should have liked to have a brother or sister. Gabrielle must be an exceptional artist to have been able to get accepted into such a prestigious academy, and at such a young age." "She is incredibly talented," Enjolras told her, "she discovered the talent at the age of five; she could draw objects landscapes with a very close likeness. Since then, my parents encouraged her to pursue her talents. It's one of the few fields that a woman can enter nowadays. If not than she is stuck as being a housewife or finding a job with meager pay." "I can't wait to meet her," Jacqueline told him, "and your mother, as well. But, your father, he is dead isn't he?" Enjolras' features saddened at the mention of his father. "Yes. He was killed when trying so ardently to prove a man's innocence. I was eighteen. He is the reason I want to pursue a career in criminal justice. I want to continue his work in defending people's rights." Jacqueline understood the passion he had; it was also in her.

"Tell me more about your family" Jacqueline requested. "Well, my mother, Adele, is educated, and she worked as a secretary for the District Attorney of Limeuil, her home town. Before my father, Antoine graduated, he had to apply to work as a junior attorney in a law firm, and his professor recommended the one in Limeuil. My mother was assigned to arrange his stay and to provide him with any information he needed as well as brief him on any cases he took on. He, like me, was attracted to intelligent, independent women," he looked at Jacqueline and smirked, "and he asked her to dinner. They continued courting, with the blessing of her parents, of course, and after two months, before he came back to Paris, he asked for her hand in marriage. They were engaged for six months; her family met my father's family, they visited each other frequently, and then they married in Chantilly, where my father worked and eventually took over the firm. They were very happily married, and my grandparents get along well. I came along two years into their marriage, and Gaby five years after that. I think you'd get along very well with my mother. She's also an avid reader, and she likes to cook too." Jacqueline smiled at the happy recollections. Their families were very much alike. "Why haven't you been home all this time?" she asked him. "I remember your mother mentioning in her letter that you haven't been home in a while." She hoped that she wasn't crossing the line by prying into his business. "I guess I just got caught up in my work and the revolution and I just don't want to go back to country life. I like it here. But my mother is right; I should have at least visited during my vacations. I haven't seen my sister in nearly two years. I only know what she's up to through letters. But it's ok. She'll be moving here for the academy and no doubt my mother will follow. I suppose I should start looking for a small house for them" he told her. They spent the rest of the night sharing happy family memories before he left her. Jacqueline fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	9. Friends Are All You Need

**Chapter 9: Friends Are All You Need**

Jacqueline did not sleep well last night. Her dreams were perturbed by that man terrorizing her that she woke up with cold sweats at least twice. She eventually fell into a dreamless sleep but it was short lived. She woke up at daybreak, still sore and her bruises more visible, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Her busted lip was more visible with the coagulated blood and it was throbbing slightly. She brushed through her hair, opting to braid into a tight plait down her back. She long-sleeved grey dress, despite today's heat, to hide the bruises on her wrists; she doesn't need any more reminders. She had a light breakfast of bread, cheese, and grapes and set right to work on her written composition, her essay on justice, and studying for her quiz. She finished Picot's assignment first, assigning various penalties for several crimes and even listed certain exceptions or circumstances for each one. It was 9:45 now and she decided to work on her essay, opting to postpone studying for her quiz for tonight. She started out by writing about the founding fathers of the Justice theory, their accomplishments, how their work affects today's legal system, and then about how important justice is in the world. The essay took her nearly three hours, and she finished at twelve. She kept having this feeling that she was forgetting something; like she had something to do. She told Lamarque that she visit him same time as last night so it's not that. As she sat deep in thought, the door knocked.

She got up to open the door, thinking that is was Enjolras here to check up on her. When the door was open, Rachelle Feuilly and a beautiful girl their age was at the door. Rachelle hurried in and hugged Jacqueline. "Feuilly told me that you had been attacked. I was so worried. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she began inquiring and Jacqueline hastened to reassure her. "Rachelle I'm fine, nothing terrible happened. I was just shaken up last night. I'm ok." She turned her attention to the girl still in the door way and then it hit her; she was meant to have lunch with Rachelle and this girl apparently. "Oh my god, Rachelle, we were supposed to have lunch today. That's what I forgot. I'm so sorry, just give me a minute and I'll change and we can go." She was about to rush inside when Rachelle stopped her. "Relax; our reservation isn't for another hour and a half. There's no need to rush. We were just so anxious to make sure that you were ok so we came early. This is my friend Musichetta, by the way." "Hello, I'm Jacqueline. I was looking forward to meeting you. Come in." Musichetta came in and closed the door behind her. She had straight, raven black hair, grayish blue eyes, and full red lips. She was wearing a simple ivory dress, just above the ankle and black slippers. She didn't look like a _bourgeoisie_, but more like a _grisette_, a woman of the working class. Jacqueline was stunned at her raw, exotic beauty. She ushered them into the living room and served some pastries and fresh orange juice. Jacqueline asked Musichetta what she does for a living. "I own a small library/study near the university; it's very busy during the school semesters. The shop was my grandfather's. When he passed away, he wanted me to sell it, but I thought it was more prudent to keep it. I used to rent it out, but then I bought a bunch of encyclopedias, text books on every subject, and even several archives for medicine and law. It's a good business. I charge five francs for every hour spent, ten francs to rent a study cubicle, and I even sell stationery items." "Wow," Jacqueline remarked. You really seem to be doing well for yourself. It seems like a great investment. I'd really like to visit sometime on my breaks or my days off." Musichetta said that she'd really enjoy her company. "I'm really getting sick of Jolly and Lesgle showing every single time. I'd like to have a new face around." "Oh, so you know Jolly and Lesgle? I met them at school" Jacqueline told her. "Yes, actually I'm their mistress" Musichetta told her. Jacqueline stared at her for a few seconds until realization dawned on her. "Oh. So you're the famous mistress. Yes they told me about you when we met at the Musain. Don't you two ever show up there?" she asked her guests. "No, I'm still in school and I wasn't allowed out at night. And I'm pretty sure that goes for my position as a resident governess." Rachelle told her. "I go but rarely" Musichetta told Jacqueline, "I would much rather stay at home than be around a bunch of drunken students." Jacqueline laughed at that. Before she knew it, about half an hour remained until their reservation and went inside to change.

She didn't want to dress over-the-top. Musichetta was wearing a simple ivory dress and Rachelle was in a pink, half-sleeved dress. She decided to wear a coral colored dress with a high boat neckline. It was cap-sleeved but she threw on a grey shrug to cover the bruise marks and she wore white slippers. She twisted her already braided hair into a plaited bun. She took a white purse and stuffed in what she needed, this time leaving in the gun. Within ten minutes, they were in a fiacre and driving down to the _Ledoyen_ on Rue Claude Bernard. The restaurant looked very quaint, with flowers and posters decorating the wall and the window sills. They sat down at a table for three and looked at the menu. There was an extensive list of hors d'oevres, soups and salads, and nearly three pages for the main plates. She spotted on the first page of platters the dish that Enjolras had recommended, the Rillettes aux Duex Saumons, a salmon dish. Rachelle went for a seafood platter called Coquille St. Jacques, while Musichetta ordered Bordelaise steak with mushrooms. It took the food 15 to 20 minutes to arrive, and it looked delicious. This place will definitely see her as a regular customer. Not only was the food delicious, but the prices were amazing and the atmosphere was very pleasant. They ate and talked all throughout lunch. Both Rachelle and Musichetta lost their parents at a young age (from consumption) and were raised by guardians. Musichetta's were terrible to her and she ran away at the age of 18, not they cared. Feuilly found work as the apprentice of a fan maker; who eventually gave him the shop and the apartment above it upon his death. He made enough money to send his sister to school as well as proceed with his own independent studies. Jacqueline told them of her own misfortunes. But in the end, they all turned out really well. As they left the restaurant, Jacqueline had completely forgotten of the events of the previous night. Sometimes, friends really are all you need in life.

* * *

**Hey sorry it took so long but i had a bit of writers block, so its not my best. Its also pretty short. Ill try to update sooner. R&R**


End file.
